Lonely Prince
by lacrimadoll
Summary: Tragedi, dendam dan perbedaan diantara 3 saudara sedarah. Mengorbankan salah satu dari mereka untuk di asingkan. Akankah mereka menyadari jika pertalian darah tak akan bisa terputus oleh apapun? - DBSJ Fic! Brothers-hood for TeukHaeKyu, also BoysLove, OOC, Typo and more. RnR please? But, be POLITE! Chp 9 up.
1. Chapter 1

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Lonely Prince"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**Dedicate for my sister RUN MAHARANI**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

**February, 3 1988... (Choi's Mansion)**

"Appa! Kapan adikku lahir?"

Seorang anak kecil berwajah tampan turun dari kursi panjangnya yang berada tepat di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu besar. Namja kecil itu memajukan bibirnya dan menarik celana sang ayah ketika tak mendapatkan respon yang berarti, "Appa!" Panggilnya lagi, kini dengan nada yang terdengar kesal.

Namja dewasa yang merasa terpanggil pun akhirnya menoleh dan tersenyum pada sang anak, "Ada apa Donghae?" Katanya lembut.

Namja kecil bernama Donghae itu semakin memajukan bibirnya ketika mendengar kata-kata sang ayah. "Dari tadi aku memanggil Appa, dan Appa baru bertanya ada apa?" Protes Donghae dengan mimik wajah yang lucu. Namja kecil itu mendekap kedua tangannya di dada, lalu memicingkan matanya untuk menatap sang ayah. "Kapan adikku lahir? Aku mau lihat..." Lanjutnya sambil merengek.

Siwon─atau lebih lengkapnya Choi Siwon─menatap putera keduanya itu dengan lembut, lalu dengan perlahan tangan besarnya mengelus-elus kepala Donghae yang ditumbuhi oleh surai hitam yang berkilau bagai mutiara. Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu mengangkat tubuh kecil Donghae kedalam pelukannya, "Anak Appa yang tampan ini sepertinya sudah tak sabar ingin melihat adiknya ya?" Tanya Siwon, yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan penuh semangat dari Donghae.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang anak Appa pergi tidur saja ya?" Lanjut Siwon. Namja tampan itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, lalu berbalik memandang Donghae yang kini tengah menyandarkan kepala mungilnya di bahu sang ayah. "Donghae, kemana perginya hyungmu?"

"Leeteuk-hyung tadi lagi belajar Appa..."Jawab Donghae sambil menguap.

Siwon memperhatikan gerak-gerik Donghae yang tampaknya sudah mulai mengantuk, ia kembali mengelus-elus kepala namja kecil itu hingga akhirnya tertidur. Siwon tersenyum, "Dasar anak nakal," Gumamnya sambil masih mengelus kepala Donghae dengan lembut.

Siwon melirik salah satu pelayannya yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya, "Shim-ahjusshi..." Panggil Siwon pada pelayannya itu.

Sang pelayan yang merasa terpanggil oleh tuan mudanya pun langsung mendekat, "Iya Tuan Choi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tolong bawa Donghae ke kamarnya, lalu...tolong lihat keadaan Leeteuk juga." Pinta Siwon dengan nada yang sopan, sembari menyerahkan tubuh kecil Donghae kedalam gendongan sang pelayan.

"Baik Tuan. Apa ada lagi?"

Siwon tersenyum kepada pelayan yang usianya jauh lebih tua dibandingkan dengan dirinya itu, "Untuk sekarang...aku rasa tidak, ahjussi. Tapi setelah ini tolong kembali lagi kesini ya? Sepertinya Kibum akan segera melahirkan pangeran baru untukku."

Pelayan Shim pun membungkukkan badannya sedikit, lalu beranjak pergi dari hadapan Siwon. Sepeninggal sang pelayan, Siwon kembali terduduk disebuah kursi sambil memandangi pintu besar sebuah ruangan yang ada dihadapannya. Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu mengaitkan jari-jarinya─hendak berdoa, "Kibum...tolong berjuanglah sekali lagi untuk pangeran kecil kita. Tolong lahirkan dia dengan selamat, seperti ketika kau melahirkan Leeteuk juga Donghae." Gumam Siwon.

"Tuan muda Choi..."

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya, dan mendapati sosok pelayan Shim sudah berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. "Oh, Shim-ahjusshi. Bagaimana Donghae dan Leeteuk?" Tanya Siwon.

"Mereka─"

"AAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHH! S-SAKIT! AAAAARRRRHHHHH...!"

Mata Siwon dan pelayan Shim langsung membulat ketika mereka sama-sama mendengar jeritan Kibum dari dalam ruangan berpintu besar yang ada dihadapan mereka. Siwon pun langsung berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah panik, "KIBUM!"

"Tuan muda, sepertinya anak anda akan segera lahir."

Mendengar hal itu, Siwon sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan rona bahagia yang terpendar dari wajahnya. Namja tampan itu mengulas senyum lebar, hingga lesung pipi yang diturunkan secara mutlak kepada anak pertamanya terlihat jelas. Tanpa aba-aba, Siwon segera memeluk sang pelayan dengan erat. "Aku akan menjadi ayah lagi, ahjusshi! Aku akan jadi ayah lagi!" Kata Siwon dengan antusiasme yang terlewat tinggi.

Pelayan Shim yang mendengar kata-kata dari mulut tuan mudanya itu pun tak mampu untuk tidak ikut tersenyum, "Selamat tuan muda..." Ujarnya sembari menepuk punggung Siwon beberapa kali.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dari sang pelayan, lalu dengan mata yang memancarkan binar bahagia, ia berjalan menuju ruangan tempat dimana Kibum tengah berjuang untuk melahirkan anaknya.

'_Kibum, kumohon...berjuanglah. Tolong berjuang sekali lagi, demi Choi Kyuhyun kita.'_

**XOXOX**

Kibum mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika ia merasa ada seberkas cahaya yang mengusik dirinya. Namja cantik itu ingin membuka matanya, namun entah kenapa malah terasa berat. "S-Siwon...hyung." Panggil Kibum dengan suaranya yang terdengar lirih.

Siwon yang tengah tertidur dengan menjadikan salah satu lengan Kibum sebagai bantal, langsung terbangun begitu ia mendengar suara lirih milik sang istri. Namja tampan itu menatap wajah Kibum yang tengah mengernyit, seperti sedang menahan sakit.

Melihat hal itu, Siwon segera mengusap-usap kepala Kibum dengan lembut. "Bummie, bangunlah sayang. Apa yang sakit?"

"Siwon-hyung..."

"Iya sayang, katakan padaku bagian mana yang sakit?"

Kibum berusaha membuka matanya perlahan-lahan walaupun terasa berat, "D-dimana...Choi Kyuhyun kita hyung?" Tanya Kibum sembari menggenggam erat tangan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu merundukkan wajahnya tepat ke arah kening Kibum, lalu mengecupnya dengan lembut dan dalam. "Dia sedang dirawat oleh pelayan sayang," Jawab Siwon.

"Bisakah aku melihatnya?"

Siwon menatap bola mata hitam bagai onyx terindah yang dimiliki oleh Kibum lekat-lekat, betapa kini ia merasa telah jatuh kembali dalam pesona bola mata indah itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Dengan sebuah anggukan, Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. "Tentu saja sayang, Kyuhyun pasti ingin melihat bagaimana rupa ibunya yang cantik ini. Nanti aku akan minta Shim-ahjussi untuk membawanya kemari."

Kibum tersenyum mendengar perkataan Siwon, "Lalu kemana perginya dua pangeran kecil kita yang lain? Aku rindu pada mereka hyung..."

"Mereka ada di─" Ucapan Siwon terputus ketika teriakan Donghae terdengar di dalam ruangan itu. Siwon dan Kibum pun menolehkan kepala mereka, dan langsung mendapati sosok Leeteuk dan Donghae yang tengah berlarian menuju ke arah mereka.

"UMMA! HAE RINDU SAMA UMMA!"

Kibum tertawa mendengar ucapan Donghae, "Jinjjayo? Pangeran Umma yang tampan ini rindu sama Umma?"

Donghae segera menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan semangat, membuatnya mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari sang hyung yang menatapnya dengan kesal. Donghae meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya, "Sakit hyung...! Umma~ Leeteuk-hyung nakal!" Lapor Donghae pada Kibum dengan mimik wajah yang lucu.

Leeteuk mendecak mendengar laporan Donghae pada sang Umma, "Dasar bayi! Kau ini sekarang sudah jadi hyung, tapi masih bersikap seperti itu. Memalukan sekali!"

"Kalian kesini memang mau bertengkar dihadapan umma, hm?" Tanya Kibum, yang langsung membuat kedua puteranya diam seribu bahasa.

Melihat dua puteranya yang langsung diam ketika Kibum bicara, Siwon pun tertawa hingga kedua puteranya mendecih sebal. "Appa bisa diam?" Tanya─atau lebih tepatnya perintah─ Leeteuk pada sang ayah.

Mendengar nada bicara dari anak tertuanya, Siwon segera menghentikan tawanya. Ia tahu kalau anak pertamanya sudah marah akan sangat berbahaya, sifat yang diturunkan secara mutlak dari sang ibu─Kibum tentunya.

Donghae menatap Kibum dalam-dalam dengan mata bulatnya yang besar, "Umma...adikku dimana? Aku mau lihat, Umma." Rengeknya pada Kibum.

Kibum menatap Siwon dengan tatapan memohon, yang pastinya sulit ditolak oleh Siwon. Akhirnya namja tampan berlesung pipi itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Appa mau kemana Umma?" Tanya Leeteuk ketika melihat sang ayah keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Appa akan membawa adik kalian kesini. Nah, sekarang bagaimana perasaan kalian mendapatkan adik baru?"

Donghae melonjakkan tubuh kecilnya, "Aku senang umma! Apalagi kalau adikku itu manis, aku semakin senang! Hyung...hyung bagaimana?" Kata Donghae sambil menarik-narik celana yang dikenakan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menatap Donghae sekilas, "Hyung─" Leeteuk menggantung kalimatnya. Entah kenapa kini dihatinya ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar, seperti perasaan tidak suka dan tidak senang.

"Hyung! Hyung senang kan?" Cecar Donghae.

"Hm? Iya Hae, hyung senang." Jawab Leeteuk singkat, dengan sebuah senyuman tipis menghias wajahnya.

**XOXOX**

Tak terasa tiga bulan sudah lewat setelah kelahiran putera ketiga di keluarga Choi. Kini kehidupan di keluarga itu kembali seperti semula, dimana Siwon sering sekali meninggalkan mansion Choi untuk bepergian keluar negeri mengurusi bisnis. Sesekali Kibum pun ikut menemani Siwon, hingga kedua anak tertua mereka tak lagi diperhatikan. Jika Siwon dan Kibum ada di mansion, mereka berdua hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun hingga terciptalah kerenggangan hubungan diantara mereka.

Leeteuk yang memang sudah menjadi seorang remaja berusia tiga belas tahun, kini merasa tak perlu lagi memperhatikan sekitarnya. Begitupun Donghae yang manja, telah berubah menjadi sosok yang egois dan keras kepala.

Seperti hari ini, ketika pasangan Choi dewasa tengah sibuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan mereka ke Russia, kedua anak mereka sama sekali tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang merapikan baju-baju Siwon, "Hyung...apa sebaiknya aku tak usah ikut saja denganmu ya?" Tanya Kibum pada sosok Siwon yang terlihat sibuk dengan laptopnya dan lembar-lembar laporan perusahaan.

Siwon melirik Kibum sekilas, lalu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Aku sudah memesan dua tiket sayang."

"Tapi aku khawatir dengan Leeteuk dan Donghae, mereka sudah terlalu sering kita tinggal pergi dalam jangka waktu yang lama hyung." Kata Kibum. Namja manis nan cantik itu menghela nafas panjang, "Lagipula sejak Kyuhyun lahir...kita tak pernah memperhatikan mereka berdua lagi hyung. Aku juga sudah melihat perubahan sikap dari mereka berdua, aku jadi takut sendiri."

Siwon melepaskan kacamatanya, lalu melekatkkan laptop beserta berkas-berkas laporannya. Ia bangkit dari kursi kerjanya lalu menghampiri Kibum, ia peluk namja manis itu dari belakang dengan hangat. "Jangan terlalu khawatir pada mereka, Bummie. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, aku tidak mau kau memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting."

"Jadi kalau aku memikirkan anak-anakku sendiri, menurutmu itu tidak penting ya hyung?"

Siwon tertawa kecil. Ia susupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher milik Kibum lalu menciumnya sekilas, "Bukan begitu maksdunya. Kau memikirkan kalau dua pangeran kita sudah menunjukkan perubahan sikap kan? Apa itu tidak berlebihan?"

Kibum memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk menatap Siwon. "Tap─"

"Kita tak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka. Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja..." Kata Siwon lembut, mencoba menenangkan.

**XOXOX**

Pagi hari yang suram bagi Leeteuk. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini seharusnya ia datang ke sekolah bersama Siwon dan Kibum untuk menerima penghargaan karena ia berhasil memenangkan lomba sains bersama kelompoknya, namun nyatanya Siwon dan Kibum tak bisa datang karena perjalanan mereka ke Russia.

Pelayan Shim yang malihat wajah kecewa tuan mudanya itu hanya bisa diam. Namja paruh baya itu menatap Leeteuk dengan prihatin, namun dirinya tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Akhirnya pelayan Shim memutuskan untuk pergi, meninggalkan Leeteuk sendirian─sepertinya itulah yang terbaik.

Leeteuk terduduk di sofa panjang yang berada di ruang tamu mansion Choi. Bola matanya yang berwarna cokelat gelap menatap sinis pada sebuah foto keluarga yang terpanjang tepat di hadapannya, "Beginikah rasanya jika aku terlahir di keluarga yang kaya raya?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk menetralkan hatinya yang terasa sesak dan sakit. Namun baru beberapa saat, sebuah suara terdengar menginterupsinya. "Hyung!" Panggil Donghae.

"..."

"Hyung, besok aku ada pentas sekolah. Hyung bisa datang?"

"Hyung lelah, Hae. Bisakah kau masuk ke kamar dan biarkan hyung istirahat?"

Tak ada lagi suara setelah Leeteuk berkata demikian. Donghae yang masih berdiri di hadapan Leeteuk, hanya bisa menatap hyungnya itu dengan nanar. Tak pernah ia sangka kalau kehidupannya menjadi jauh lebih buruk kali ini, terhitung semenjak Kyuhyun lahir.

Donghae kembali menatap Leeteuk yang masih memejamkan matanya, "Ini undangannya hyung. Kalau hyung bisa datang, datanglah." Katanya sembari meletakkan sebuah kertas undangan di meja terdekat, lalu pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Leeteuk sendirian.

Sepeninggal Donghae, Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang lalu membuka perlahan matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Leeteuk mengusap wajahnya sebentar, lalu bersiap untuk beranjak dari ruang tamu mansion Choi.

"Hari yang melelahkan..." Gumamnya pelan. Leeteuk beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu, tanpa melirik sedikit pun pada seonggok kertas undangan yang tadi diletakkan oleh Donghae.

**XOXOX**

**Neul Paran Elementary-SChoiol...**

Donghae berdiri di dalam sebuah barisan bersama teman-teman sekelasnya ketika mereka hendak menampilkan sebuah vocal Choiir untuk acara pementasan sekolah. Namja kecil berwajah tampan itu harusnya berdiri di barisan depan, namun entah kenapa sekarang ia malah berada di barisan paling belakang─hingga sosoknya tertutupi oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

Ketika guru wali kelasnya selaku konduktor mulai memberikan aba-aba, Donghae malah tak memperhatikan sama sekali. Matanya yang bulat besar dan bening tampak memandangi sebuah bangku kosong di barisan penonton, bangku yang harusnya di duduki oleh Leeteuk sekarang. Namun seperti yang dapat dilihat, bangku itu tak terisi.

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya ketika ia menyadari hal tersebut, kini hatinya terasa sakit. Sebagai seorang anak kecil, ia tak mengerti kenapa hatinya bisa terasa sesakit itu, padahal tak ada luka sama sekali disana. Donghae mungkin terlalu naif, atau memang terlalu polos.

"Hyung tidak datang..." Lirih Donghae

"Hae...nyanyi tuh! Seonsangnim udah kasih aba-aba!"

Donghae semakin menundukkan wajahnya ketika ia merasa akan segera menangis, "Hyukkie...?" Panggil Donghae pada namja kecil yang berdiri disampingnya.

Eunhyuk─nama dari namja kecil itu─menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Donghae. Mata bening dengan binar polos milik Eunhyuk mengerjap-ngerjap, "Ada apa Hae?"

Donghae tak menjawab, namja kecil itu kini tengah sibuk menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakan yang hendak keluar. Mata polos Eunhyuk kembali mengerjap-ngerjap dengan lucunya, dan dengan spontan ia menarik sebelah tangan Donghae untuk di genggam. "Hyukkie gak tau Hae kenapa, tapi mungkin kalau begini...Hae akan merasa lebih baik." Katanya dengan nada ceria.

Donghae merasakan kehangatan ketika tangan mungil Eunhyuk menggengam tangannya, dan hal itu membuat Donghae tersenyum tipis. Kedua anak itu terdiam tanpa mengikuti nyanyian yang telah diajarkan oleh seonsangnim mereka berdua, hingga akhir lagu pun keduanya masih terdiam sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Ayo turun Hae, lagunya sudah selesai." Kata Eunhyuk sambil menarik tangan Donghae.

"Hyukkie, aku─loh? Shim-ahjussi? Kenapa ada disini?" Donghae terkejut ketika ia melihat pelayan setia keluarganya telah berdiri di balik panggung dengan pakaian serba hitam.

Pelayan Shim menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan oleh namja kecil itu. Pelayan Shim mengulurkan tangannya pada Donghae, "Tuan muda...ayo kita pergi."

"Pergi kemana, ahjussi? Aku boleh ikut?" Eunhyuk menyambar dengan gummy-smile yang menghias wajahnya.

**XOXOX**

Donghae berdiri di depan dua gundukan makam yang terlihat masih basah, matanya menatap dua gundukan makam itu dengan bingung. Ia melirik kesamping, dimana sosok Leeteuk tengah berdiri dalam diam sambil memegang payung berwarna hitam yang melindungi tubuhnya dari terpaan air hujan.

"Hae? Kenapa disana ada foto Siwon-ahjussi sama Kibum-ahjussi?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae sambil menunjuk pada dua foto yang ada di atas gundukan makam. Namja mungil itu menggenggam tangan Donghae dengan begitu erat, sampai tangan mereka berdua memerah. "Hae..." Panggilnya lirih.

Donghae tak mampu menjawab apapun dari pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Namja kecil itu hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah dua makam yang ada di hadapannya, "Leeteuk-hyung..."

"Kita pulang, Hae!" Perintah Leeteuk pada Donghae yang masih terlihat bingung─atau syok.

"Tapi hyung─"

Leeteuk menarik tangan kecil Donghae untuk segera beranjak dari areal pemakaman Siwon dan Kibum, tak ia perdulikan protes dan rintihan sakit dari Donghae ketika ia menarik tangannya.

**XOXOX**

Leeteuk berdiri diam di depan sebuah pintu kamar berkayu mahoni yang tak lain adalah pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Mata Leeteuk menatap kosong pintu kamar itu, lalu menghela nafas sesaat sebelum memutar kenop pintu tersebut.

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka, menampakkan keseluruhan kamar mungil seorang balita berusia tiga tahun. Leeteuk mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kamar, hingga mata namja muda itu terpaku ke arah sebuah box bayi yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Leeteuk berjalan perlahan ke arah box tersebut, langkah kakinya terlihat berat seolah di kakinya sudah terikat oleh sebuah beban. Dengan langkahnya yang terseok, kini Leeteuk sudah berdiri tepat di depan box bayi yang di dalamnya terdapat sosok sang adik─yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun.

Bola mata kecokelatan milik Leeteuk menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang tertidur dengan damainya di dalam box, "Kenapa harus kau yang selamat?"

Leeteuk mencengkeram pinggiran box milik Kyuhyun dengan erat, "Harusnya bukan Umma dan Appa yang meninggal!" Tangan Leeteuk tampak gemetar ketika ia mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"HARUSNYA KAU YANG MATI CHOI KYUHYUN!" Leeteuk menjerit seiring dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh ke lantai. Namja muda keluarga Choi itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke badan box Kyuhyun, "Kenapa kau harus lahir Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau harus hadir di keluarga ini? KENAPA?" Isak Leeteuk sembari meremas dadanya yang kini terasa sakit.

Terpengaruh oleh jeritan Leeteuk, Kyuhyun akhirnya menangis. Namun tangisan Kyuhyun terdengar berbeda, suaranya lemah dan tersendat. Leeteuk mencoba mengabaikan tangisan Kyuhyun, "Kau menangis? Kau merasa bersalah?" Ujar Leeteuk dengan nada sinis.

Tangisan Kyuhyun yang terdengar aneh itu masih terdengar, namun Leeteuk masih menulikan pendengarannya. Namja muda itu pun memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, "Menangislah sampai kau puas!" Sinis Leeteuk tanpa memandang Kyuhyun sedikit pun.

**T B C**

Ini adalah fanfic berchapter saya yang kesekian!

Hurray~

Setelah saya menghilang karena berbagai macam alasan,

Akhirnya saya buat fanfic 'comeback' juga.

Kali ini, fanfic yang saya buat terinspirasi dari serial TV sama novel jadul

Yang ditayangin sama TV London.

Bagi kalian yang tahu **"The Lost Prince"**

Pasti ga asing deh sama fic ini nanti.

Saya ga ambil 100% plot dari drama TV ato novelnya.

Cuma saya ambil di beberapa bagian yang menurut saya nyentuh aja.

Well,

Daripada banyak omong...

Nanti saya di protes lagi, mending juga cabut.

AH! 1 lagi...

Saya seneng akhirnya **SETAN bernama MissA7X** udah ketauan jati dirinya.

Sumpah saya puaaaaaassssss banget!

Dendam diri akhirnya di balas dengan cara yang indah.

Kekekeke...

Udah deh.

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, BE POLITE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Lonely Prince"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**Dedicate for my sister RUN MAHARANI**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Sepeninggal Leeteuk dari kamar Kyuhyun, pelayan Shim yang datang untuk melihat keadaan tuan muda kecilnya itu langsung mengernyit kaget ketika dirinya melihat pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka lebar. Namja paruh baya itu buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut, dan betapa terkejut dirinya ketika ia mendengar suara tangis yang terdengar aneh milik Kyuhyun.

Pelayan Shim pun dengan segera menghampiri box mungil yang ada di sudut ruangan. Mata namja paruh baya itu langsung terbelalak ketika ia melihat tubuh Kyuhyun mengalami kejang yang begitu hebat. "Astaga!" Pekiknya ketika ia melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang sangat mengenaskan.

Dengan segera, pelayan Shim mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyuhyun ke dalam gendongannya. Namja paruh baya itu memeluk tubuh mungil tuan muda kecilnya dengan begitu erat, "Tuan Muda...apa yang terjadi? Astaga, kemana semua pelayan di rumah ini!" Ujar pelayan Shim dengan panik. Ia membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dengan terburu-buru ketika ia melihat busa putih mulai keluar dari dalam mulut kecil milik Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Muda, bertahanlah..." Bisik pelayan Shim sembari menuruni anak tangga.

Sesosok maid yang melihat pelayan Shim menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru sambil menggendong Kyuhyun, langsung menghampiri namja paruh baya itu dengan wajah panik. "Tuan, ada apa dengan tuan muda? Kenapa tuan muda─"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat panggilkan supir untuk segera menyiapkan mobil, aku akan membawa tuan muda Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit." Perintah pelayan Shim pada maid tersebut.

Tanpa perlu mendengar perintah untuk kedua kalinya, maid itu langsung berlari keluar kamar untuk memanggil supir, sementara pelayan Shim berlarian menuju pintu utama mansion keluarga Choi. Ketika namja paruh baya itu berlari melewati ruang keluarga, dirinya melihat sosok Donghae yang tengah terduduk dalam diam disebuah sofa.

Namja kecil berusia sepuluh tahun itu tampak tengah memandangi sebuah album foto dengan mata yang menerawang. Pelayan Shim ingin sekali mendekati tuan mudanya yang satu itu, namun niatnya terhenti ketika kejang yang ia rasakan dari tubuh mungil Kyuhyun semakin terasa kencang.

Pelayan Shim pun memilih untuk mengabaikan Donghae dan meninggalkan namja kecil itu sendirian, di ruang tengah yang sepi. Sebersit rasa bersalah kini terselip di dalam hati namja paruh baya itu, "Maafkan saya tuan muda Donghae..." Gumamnya dalam hati.

**XOXOX**

Sarapan pagi kali ini dilewati oleh Donghae dengan kesendirian. Namja kecil itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruang makan, tak ada lagi sosok orang tuanya─apalagi kakaknya, Leeteuk. Donghae memandang kosong pada makanan-makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya, "Sooyoung-noona?" Panggil Donghae pada seorang maid yang berdiri disampingnya─yang bertugas menemani Donghae sarapan, atas perintah Leeteuk tentunya.

Yeoja muda berambut panjang itu mendekat kearah Donghae, lalu merundukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan tinggi sang tuan muda. "Ada apa tuan muda? Apa anda mau menu sarapan yang lain?"

Donghae menggeleng sambil masih menatap kosong kearah meja yang penuh dengan makanan. Entah kenapa kali ini Donghae merasa tak ada niat sama sekali untuk menyentuh semua makanan itu, walaupun makanan itu terlihat sangat enak.

Sooyoung menatap prihatin tuan mudanya itu, ia mengerti bagaimana keadaan Donghae yang secara drastis langsung berubah. Sooyoung bukan tak mengenal bagaimana Donghae, yeoja muda itu sangat mengenal namja kecil itu karena dialah pelayan sekaligus nanny yang merawatnya sejak ia balita.

"Tuan muda─"

Donghae menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sooyoung, "Kemana Leeteuk-hyung? Dia tidak sarapan?"

"Tuan muda Leeteuk pergi pagi-pagi sekali, tuan muda. Tadi dia sudah sarapan lebih du─" Kata-kata Sooyoung terputus ketika ia melihat Donghae sudah menurunkan tubuhnya dari atas kursi.

Namja kecil itu berjalan menjauh untuk keluar dari ruang makan. Sooyoung menatap punggung mungil Donghae dengan tatapan sedih, sekilas yeoja itu melihat kalau punggung Donghae bergetar. "Mungkin anak itu menangis," Gumam Sooyoung ketika dirinya benar-benar sendirian diruang makan.

Sooyoung menatap kearah kursi kosong yang biasa di duduki oleh Siwon dan Kibum dengan tatapan nanar, "Tuan...kalian berdua pergi begitu cepat. Andai kecelakaan itu tak pernah terjadi, kalian pasti masih bisa duduk di atas kursi itu."

**XOXOX**

**Choi Corp Town...**

"Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat, Yunho-ahjussi?" Tanya Leeteuk pada sosok seorang namja yang kini tengah duduk dihadapannya. Namja tampan bernama Yunho itu tersenyum getir ketika mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk, "Leeteuk-ah...ini sesuai dengan apa yang ditulis dalam wasiat Appamu." Jawab Yunho lembut.

Mendengar jawaban dari seseorang yang merupakan teman terdekat dan terpercaya ayahnya, Leeteuk tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Namja muda berusia tiga belas tahun itu hanya bisa meremas celana panjang berbahan kain yang ia kenakan dengan erat, "Tapi aku masih terlalu muda untuk menggantikan Appa."

Yunho menghela nafas panjang, lalu bangkit dari kursi kerjanya. Namja tampan bermata tajam itu berajalan mendekati Leeteuk, lalu memeluknya. "Aku tahu ini semua memang terlalu cepat untukmu, Leeteuk-ah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, tidak ada yang bisa mewarisi ini semua selain dirimu." Kata Yunho lembut, mencoba untuk memberikan penjelasan.

"Tapi ahjussi, ini terlalu berat. Aku masih dalam masa berduka, aku juga masih syok dengan semua kejadian yang menimpa Appa dan Umma. Lalu tiba-tiba aku harus mewarisi semua aset Appa─termasuk menjadi presdir perusahaan ini. Apa semua ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Leeteuk mencoba protes, namun Yunho hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung namja muda itu─mencoba memberikan semangat.

Leeteuk memang tidak bisa menerima keputusan dewan komisaris dan beberapa petinggi di perusahaan ayahnya, yang menyuruhnya untuk segera menggantikan posisi dari mendiang ayahnya. Semua terlalu tiba-tiba, membuat Leeteuk merasa terhimpit beban berat hingga ia tak bisa bernafas sama sekali.

Leeteuk kehilangan orang tuanya dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Ketika di pagi hari sebelum kecelakaan pesawat itu terjadi, ia masih bisa melihat senyuman kedua orang tuanya, ia masih bisa mendengar suara merdu sang ibu yang mengingatkannya untuk menjaga sang adik─Donghae, dan segala macam kenangan yang terlalu cepat berakhir. Hingga ketika pemakaman pun, Leeteuk sama sekali tak mengeluarkan air mata─entah karena ia terlalu kaget atau memang tak mampu menangis.

Leeteuk sempat mengira kalau semuanya adalah mimpi buruk, namun ketika ia terbangun keesokan harinya...semuanya memanglah kenyataan. Tak ada lagi orang tuanya, yang ada hanya dirinya─sendirian.

"Kalau kau merasa berat, ahjussi akan membantumu hingga kau mampu memimpin perusahaan ini nantinya."

Leeteuk melepaskan pelukan Yunho, ia tatap mata tajam bak musang milik namja tampan itu dengan sendu. "Kalau aku tidak bisa?"

Yunho tersenyum lembut pada Leeteuk sambil mengelus pelan surai madu yang tumbuh di kepala namja kecil itu. "Ahjussi yakin, kau pasti bisa. Kau ini hebat seperti ayahmu, kau juga pantang menyerah...seperti ibumu."

**XOXOX**

Pelayan Shim yang tengah tertidur disebuah kursi yang ada di dalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun, kini mulai terusik dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai merangsek masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Namja paruh baya itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran, "Sudah pagi?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

"Astaga! Aku belum pulang sama sekali ke mansion!"

**CKLEK!**

Pelayan Shim menolehkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar pintu kamar terbuka, tak berapa lama matanya menangkap sosok seorang dokter bersama seorang perawat yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Pelayan Shim pun langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit pada kedua orang tersebut.

"Kami ingin memeriksa keadaan pasien, tuan." Ucap sang perawat yang sudah berada disamping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Ah, silahkan uisanim..."

Pelayan Shim membiarkan dokter dan perawat itu memeriksa keadaan tuan mudanya. Namja paruh baya itu dengan seksama memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang dokter, hingga tanpa ia sadari, sang dokter dan perawat sudah selesai dengan tugas mereka.

"Tuan?"

Pelayan Shim terlonjak sedikit ketika ia mendengar suara bass milik sang dokter. Namja paruh baya itu menatap dokter tersebut dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan, "Bagaimana keadaannya uisanim?"

Dokter muda berkacamata itu menatap prihatin pada sosok pelayan Shim, "Sepertinya...anak anda memang menderita kelainan sejak lahir, apakah saya benar tuan?" Tanya sang dokter, membuat pelayan Shim mengerutkan kening karena bingung.

"Maksud uisanim apa?"

Dokter tersebut menepuk pundak pelayan Shim beberapa kali, "Anak anda adalah pengidap autisme. Dan karena kelainan otak itu, anak anda juga mengidap epilepsi."

"..."

"Epilepsi adalah penyakit yang berbahaya jika anda tidak memberikan perhatian lebih pada si penderita, tuan. Maka dari itu, mulai sekarang tolong perhatikan keadaan anak anda. Saya permisi tuan..."

Mendengar penjelasan sang dokter, pelayan Shim kini terdiam bagai patung. Namja paruh baya itu tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, ia ingin menganggap bahwa dirinya hanya salah dengar saja. Namun ketika ia mendengar tangisan lirih yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyuhyun, pelayan Shim pun kembali pada kenyataan.

Namja paruh baya itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah menangis dengan suara yang terdengar aneh, ia pejamkan matanya erat-erat karena ia masih berharap bahwa semuanya adalah mimpi. Namun ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, semuanya masih sama. Dan semua yang telah ia dengar...adalah sebuah kenyataan pahit, yang harus ia hadapi.

**XOXOX**

Leeteuk tak menjawab apapun ketika malam itu pelayan Shim datang menemuinya untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Setelah Leeteuk mendengarkan semua perkataan dari pelayan Shim, namja muda keluarga Choi itu mematung.

Melihat reaksi yang diberikan oleh tuan mudanya itu, pelayan Shim pun tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa memandang Leeteuk yang kini pandangan matanya terlihat menerawang, kosong, serta tak mampu dibaca.

"Tuan muda," Panggil pelayan Shim pada akhirnya.

Leeteuk masih dengan tatapan matanya yang kosong, mencoba untuk menatap pelayan kepercayaan keluarganya itu. "Buang Kyuhyun!"

"Ap-apa?"

Leeteuk menatap nyalang pada pelayannya itu, "AKU BILANG BUANG ANAK MENJIJIKKAN ITU!" Teriak Leeteuk sembari membanting sebuah vas bunga yang ada di dekatnya.

Bunyi pecahan porselen pun terdengar memenuhi ruang kerja─yang dulunya milik Siwon. Pelayan Shim pun memejamkan matanya untuk menguasai rasa kagetnya akibat tindakan Leeteuk.

"Buang anak itu, dan jangan pernah perlihatkan dia lagi ke hadapanku apapun yang terjadi! Jangan pernah biarkan publik tahu kalau anak itu adalah pewaris keluarga Choi, jangan pernah perlihatkan dia ke hadapan publik!"

"..."

Leeteuk membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi sosok pelayan Shim. Namja muda berusia tiga belas tahun itu memejamkan matanya untuk menahan rasa sakit dan sesak yang kini memenuhi dadanya, "Aku akan buat berita kalau putera terakhir keluarga Choi sudah meninggal." Kata Leeteuk dengan nada sarkatis, untuk menyembunyikan isakan yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tuan muda..."

Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku tak ingin seorang authisme yang mengidap epilepsi...ada diantara silsilah keluarga kami."

Pelayan Shim tak mampu berbuat apa-apa ketika Leeteuk telah mengucapkan hal tersebut. Kini, dirinya hanya bisa menuruti saja tanpa perlu berbicara banyak. Namun tanpa Leeteuk atau pelayan Shim sadari, ada sesosok tubuh kecil yang telah mendengarkan percakapan mereka sedari awal.

Tubuh kecil yang di miliki oleh Donghae, kini tengah mematung di depan pintu ruang kerja milik Siwon dengan mata yang membelalak. Tak sulit bagi Donghae untuk mengerti inti dari percakapan hyungnya itu dengan salah satu pelayan kepercayaan keluarganya. Kini tubuh kecil Donghae bergetar dalam kesunyian malam, ditengah gelapnya koridor rumah mewahnya, Donghae berdiri sendirian tanpa ada teman sama sekali.

**XOXOX**

Seminggu setelah pelayan Shim menyampaikan detail keadaan Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk─dan malah mendapatkan perintah kejam untuk membuang Kyuhyun, pelayan Shim pun membawa Kyuhyun yang sudah di perbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit ke rumahnya sendiri.

Namja paruh baya itu kini tengah berdiri diam di depan pintu rumahnya sendiri. Ia sedang memikirkan keputusan yang hendak di ambilnya sembari meyakinkan hatinya sendiri. Dan setelah beberapa saat berpikir, pelayan Shim pun mulai memutar kenop pintu rumahnya dengan sebelumnya ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku pulang sayang..." Kata pelayan Shim ketika pintu rumahnya terbuka.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang? Aku baru saja selesai memandikan Changmin," Sapa seorang yeoja cantik yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar sambil menggendong sesosok bayi laki-laki.

Pelayan Shim tersenyum lembut pada istrinya, namun senyum lembutnya malah di balas dengan tatapan bingung ketika ia melihat sang suami tengah menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki tak di kenal. Yeoja cantik itu segera mendekati sang suami, "Sayang...siapa anak ini? kenapa dia begitu pucat dan─"

"Mulai sekarang, hingga dia berusia lima belas tahun...kita akan merawatnya."

Yeoja cantik itu semakin bingung mendengar perkataan suaminya, "Maksudmu?"

Pelayan Shim mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun kecil yang ada di dalam gendongannya, dengan tatapan sedih ia menatap bayi itu lekat-lekat. "Namanya Choi Kyuhyun," Ujar pelayan Shim dengan senyuman getir yang terhias di wajahnya. Kembali namja paruh baya itu menatap kearah istrinya, lalu beralih pada sang anak yang ada di dalam gendongan sang istri. "Changmin-ah...mulai sekarang, jagalah Kyuhyun seperti Appa menjaga keluarganya. Jadilah teman yang baik dengannya, ne?"

"Jadi...anak ini─"

Pelayan Shim mengangguk, "Iya sayang. Anak ini, adalah anak keluarga Choi yang di asingkan oleh kakak tertuanya hanya karena anak ini adalah seorang auhtisme yang mengidap epilepsi."

**XOXOX**

**15 tahun kemudian...**

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depan gedung Choi Corp. Ketika pintu mobil tersebut terbuka, tampaklah sesosok namja berwajah tampan yang memiliki surai sewarna almond. Namja berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu menjejakkan kakinya di pelataran depan gedung Choi Corp dengan angkuh, sembari membenarkan jasnya ia berjalan masuk kedalam lobi.

Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya, terlihat membungkuk dengan hormat. Beberapa ada yang memberikan ucapan salam─yang terkesan basa-basi, yang langsung di acuhkan oleh namja tampan tadi.

"Kesombonganmu itu belum berubah ya...Choi Donghae?"

Namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Donghae, langsung menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara yang amat familiar di telinganya. Donghae tersenyum ketika ia melihat siapa yang telah berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya, "Suaramu masih saja seperti itu, Hyukkie?"

Eunhyuk, langsung berlari menghampiri Donghae ketika namja tampan di hadapannya itu tersenyum padanya. Eunhyuk langsung memeluk Donghae dengan erat, "Lama tak berjumpa semenjak Hae pergi ke Russia. Aku merindukan Hae-fishy!"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, anchovy!" Kata Donghae sembari mengacak-acak rambut Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun tertawa ketika masing-masing dari mereka menyadari betapa konyolnya mereka saat ini. Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan salah tingkah, "Hae tumben kesini, mau ketemu Leeteuk-hyung ya?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Iya. Aku mau bertemu dengan si workaholic itu, hitung-hitung sebagai pemberitahuan kalau aku sudah kembali."

"Iya! Leeteuk-hyung selalu gila kerja. Bahkan ketika hari libur, dia masih datang ke kantor untuk mengerjakan laporan-laporan menyebalkan itu. Aku saja sudah muak dengan laporan-laporan itu, tapi Leeteuk-hyung sama sekali tidak terlihat muak!" Kata Eunhyuk panjang lebar sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Siapa yang kalian gosipkan di depan lift seperti ini?"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung gugu ketika mereka melihat sosok Leeteuk telah berdiri di dekat mereka dengan wajah yang dibuat kesal. Leeteuk berjalan menuju kearah Donghae, lalu memukul kepala dongsaengnya itu dengan sepenuh hati. "Untuk apa kau kesini? Ini bukan taman bermain, asal kau tahu saja Choi Donghae!" Kata Leeteuk disertai dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya─yang terlihat amat terpaksa.

Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk. Namja tampan itu menatap wajah hyungnya itu dala-dalam, dan sebuah senyum tipis tersungging diwajahnya ketika ia menyadari senyuman Leeteuk masih seperti dulu─terkesan palsu dan terpaksa.

'_Sudah lima belas tahun berlalu, kenapa hyung masih seperti ini? Apa luka itu terlalu dalam dan sakit untuk hyung lupakan?'_

**XOXOX**

Disebuah swalayan yang ada di kota Gwangju, tampak sesosok pemuda bertubuh kelewat tinggi tengah menghela nafas berkali-kali ketika ia melihat tingkah namja lain yang duduk di dalam troli yang sedang ia dorong. Changmin, menepuk tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah memegang-megang snack rasa cokelat di barisan makanan ringan. "Kyu! Aku sudah pernah bilang, jangan terlalu banyak makan cokelat. Nanti kalau gigimu bolong bagaimana?"

Namja lain yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun, hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Cokelat...Kyu mau cokelat!"

"Jangan merengek, kau itu sudah lima belas tahun Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tak mau perduli dengan semua perkataan Changmin, namja manis itu kini malah tengah berusaha untuk keluar dari dalam troli yang sudah penuh oleh bahan-bahan makanan dan kebutuhan lainnya. Setelah berhasil keluar dari dalam troli, Kyuhyun segera berlarian menuju ke barisan mainan yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari barisan makanan ringan.

Changmin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang tidak setara dengan usianya. Kyuhyun kini telah tumbuh menjadi remaja laki-laki berusia lima belas tahun, namun karena namja manis itu adalah seorang pengidap authisme, sikapnya malah lebih mirip dengan anak berusia lima tahun.

Changmin mendorong trolinya dengan kesal, namun ada senyuman yang tersungging di wajah tampannya. "Kyu~~tunggu aku! Kalau kau tidak menuruti perintahku, aku tidak akan membelikanmu buku bergambar lagi!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa-tawa ketika dirinya terus berlari menuju kearah rak mainan, ketika dirinya sudah berada di depan ratusan mainan yang terpajang, namja manis itu hanya bisa ternganga takjub. "Uwaaaa...bagus! Kyu mau yang robot! Ada lego juga! Puzzle~!" Girangnya.

Namja manis dengan rambut berwarna cokelat halus itu tampak bingung dengan mainan-mainan yang dilihatnya. Namun hanya satu mainan yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun, karena mainan tersebut adalah mainan favoritnya sejak dulu. Kyuhyun menatap mainan itu dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Hyung~Kyu mau lego...tapi kenapa legonya tinggi?"

"Kau mau ambil mainan yang mana anak manis?" Tanya seorang namja yang kebetulan berdiri di dekat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunjuk mainan lego yang ia inginkan tanpa menoleh kearah namja tersebut. Dan ketika namja itu meraih mainan lego yang di tunjuk oleh Kyuhyun, barulah ia menolehkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih hyu─eh? Hyung siapa?"

Namja tampan berambut sewarna almond yang sedang menatap Kyuhyun itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah polos yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun. "Namaku Choi Donghae, kalau namamu siapa?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil menatap Donghae, "Namaku Kyu..." Kata Kyuhyun dengan polosnya sambil memeluk lego yang tadi diambilkan oleh Donghae. Kyuhyun tertawa lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "...Choi Kyuhyun!"

**T B C**

Chapter 2 akhirnya kelar juga...

Buat readers yang udah komen di chapter kemaren, saya ucapin~

**TERIMA KASIH**

Sumpah saya ga bisa ngomong apa-apa

Ngeliat komen yang antusias sama fanfic abal macem sinetron buatan saya ini.

Hahaha...

Well,

Saya sadar di chapter kemaren ada begitu banyak kesalahan.

Begitupun di chapter ini...

Jadi saya mohon maklum ya.

Saya kan manusia biasa,

Ga lepas dari kesalahan dong?

Buat yang ga suka sama karakter Donghae & Leeteuk disini...

Tolong ngerti, saya buat karakter mereka yang kejam karena tuntutan plot cerita.

Jadi kalo ga suka,

Ya...mau gimana lagi?

So?

Tanpa banyak omong lagi...

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE POLITE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Lonely Prince"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**Dedicate for my sister RUN MAHARANI**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Donghae memicingkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun menyebutkan namanya secara lengkap. Donghae merasa, dirinya tidak asing dengan nama yang disebutkan oleh namja manis dihadapannya itu. Dengan mengerutkan keningnya, Donghae mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat dimana kiranya dia pernah mendengar nama seperti yang disebutkan oleh Kyuhyun.

'_Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing, tapi dimana aku pernah mendengar nama Kyuhyun ya?'_

Donghae memperhatikan sosok Kyuhyun yang masih betah memeluk mainan legonya dengan erat. Sekilas ingatan Donghae sampai pada kelahiran adik bungsunya beberapa tahun silam, dan ketika ingatan itu terputar dengan jelas di benaknya, mata Donghae pun langsung terbelalak.

Namja tampan berambut sewarna almond itu langsung pucat, bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah pun tampak bergetar. "K-kau...Kyuhyun?" Kata Donghae dengan nada tak percaya.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti akan arti dari reaksi Donghae, akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menatap namja tampan dihadapannya itu dengan polos. Donghae memundurkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan, kaki-kakinya kini terasa berat dan ia merasa lemas. Ingin rasanya Donghae menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, namun harga dirinya menolak untuk melakukan sesuatu yang terlihat lemah.

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya yang terasa pusing sambil berpegangan pada pinggiran rak mainan, "B-benarkah...benarkah, kau ini Choi Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias, seulas senyuman lebar yang amat polos terhias di wajah putih pucatnya. "Namaku memang Choi Kyuhyun, hyung. Soalnya Changmin-hyung pernah bilang kalau itu namaku." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"C-changmin?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk, "Iya! Changmin-hyung itu, hyung yang paling baik. Dia itu hyungnya Kyu..." Kata Kyuhyun dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

**XOXOX**

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang ia bonceng lewat kaca spion motornya. Senyuman kecil tersungging diwajah tampan Changmin ketika ia melihat posisi Kyuhyun di belakangnya, "Kau lelah ya Kyu?" Tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun, yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung namja tampan bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa mengangkat kepalanya yang bersandar di punggung Changmin. Merasakan gerakan kepala Kyuhyun di punggungnya, Changmin pun tertawa. "Harusnya kau tidak ikut belanja tadi," Kata Changmin.

"Hyung...nanti beli buku gambar lagi ya?"

Changmin kembali tertawa ketika mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, yang sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan apa yang ditanyakan oleh dirinya. Changmin melepaskan sebelah tangannya pada stang motor untuk menggengam tangan Kyuhyun, yang kala itu tengah mengait pinggangnya. "Iya, nanti hyung belikan. Mau yang gambar apa?"

"Gambar yang mirip Sungmin-hyung," Kyuhyun merubah posisi kepalanya pada pundak Changmin, kini namja manis berambut kecokelatan itu tengah menumpukan dagunya di pundak milik namja yang lebih tua sebulan dari dirinya. "Yang telinganya panjang, warnanya putih, terus─yang...ummm~gigi depannya besar itu, hyung. Kyu mau buku yang gambarnya mirip Sungmin-hyung itu."

"Iya, nanti kita beli di toko bukunya Sungmin-hyung ya?"

Kyuhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias, "Kyu juga mau beli crayon, yang di rumah sudah habis. Terus...Kyu mau beli─"

"Kau mau merampok semua isi toko buku milik Sungmin-hyung ya?" Changmin segera memotong kalimat Kyuhyun, sebelum namja manis itu menyebutkan semua barang-barang yang dijual di toko buku milik Sungmin─tetangga mereka.

Mendengar perkataan dari sang hyung, Kyuhyun pun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dengan kasar hingga membuat posisi motor yang tengah di kendarai Changmin, oleng kesana-kemari. "YA! Apa yang kau lakukan Kyu? Itu berbahaya, kau tahu?" Omel Changmin.

"Gelembung sabun! Pokoknya Kyu mau beli gelembung sabun, hyung!" Rengek Kyuhyun sambil masih menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang ketika mendengar rengekan Kyuhyun, "Iya, nanti hyung belikan. Sekarang diamlah dan jangan goyang-goyang, kalau kau mau kita tidak jatuh." Perintah Changmin.

**XOXOX**

Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya pada pintu hotel tempatnya menginap. Pikiran namja tampan itu sekarang tengah melayang pada kejadian siang tadi, ketika tanpa sengaja dan tanpa terduga ia telah bertemu dengan adik bungsunya. Adiknya yang telah di buang─atau di asingkan─oleh hyung tertuanya lima belas tahun yang lalu.

Donghae memejamkan matanya ketika ingatannya kembali pada malam dimana Leeteuk memerintahkan pelayan Shim untuk membuang Kyuhyun. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Leeteuk dan pelayan Shim waktu itu, kini terngiang-ngiang kembali di telinganya dengan jelas.

Donghae membuka matanya perlahan, lalu tersenyum sinis. "Takdir?" Gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Namja tampan itu berjalan kearah meja kecil yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, lalu dengan satu uluran tangan ia mengambil sebotol wine yang berada di atas meja tersebut. Dengan perlahan dan cara yang elegan, Donghae menuangkan isi dari botol wine itu ke gelas tinggi yang telah berada di genggaman tangannya.

Mata Donghae memperhatikan dengan seksama ketika cairan berwarna kuning keemasan itu mulai memenuhi gelasnya. "Kyuhyun...kenapa kita harus bertemu lagi?"

**CKLEK!**

"Bisakah kau pakai kemejamu, Hae?"

Donghae tertawa ketika ia mendengar suara Eunhyuk yang tengah berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. "Iya, tuan Lee─yang akan segera menjadi─tuan Choi. Kau ini cerewet sekali sih..." Jawab Donghae dengan nada jahil, yang langsung membuat wajah Eunhyuk memerah seketika.

Tawa Donghae semakin besar ketika ia melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Eunhyuk─reaksi malu-malu yang masih sama seperti saat mereka masih kecil. "Kau masih suka malu kalau aku menggodamu, Hyukkie?"

"Diam! Cepat ke bawah, Leeteuk-hyung mau membicarakan rencana pembangunan anak pabrik di daerah ini." Kata Eunhyuk yang langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Donghae menyeringai ketika ia melihat Eunhyuk sudah membelakangi dirinya. Sebuah ide jahil, mampir ke otak Donghae ketika melihat punggung mungil Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie sayang?" Panggil Donghae dengan suara yang dibuat seseksi mungkin.

"A-apa?"

"Mau membantuku memakai kemeja?"

Tubuh Eunhyuk tampak tegang ketika mendengar perkataan Donghae. Dengan gerakan perlahan, namja berwajah manis itu menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Donghae. "KAU MEMANG NAMJA MENYEBALKAN CHOI DONGHAE!" Pekik Eunhyuk, yang langsung berlari pergi.

Donghae kembali tertawa mendapati reaksi lucu dari Eunhyuk. "Anak itu benar-benar tidak berubah. Sepertinya dia memang cocok jadi istriku nanti, mungkin." Kata Donghae sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dengan satu gerakan, Donghae segera menyambar kemeja yang ada di atas ranjangnya. Lalu dengan cepat pula, Donghae memakai kemeja tersebut. Tampaknya Donghae sudah berhasil melupakan semua bebannya, melupakan semua kejadian lampau yang tadi sempat menari-nari di benaknya.

'_Terima kasih, Hyukkie. Mungkin kalau tak ada dirimu disampingku, aku telah berubah seperti Leeteuk-hyung.'_ Ujar Donghae di dalam hatinya.

**XOXOX**

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras ketika dirinya melihat apa yang sudah ia sajikan di atas meja makan. Namja tampan bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu tampak frustasi melihat dua mangkuk ramyun yang baru saja ia sajikan untuk makan malamnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus belajar memasak dengan Sungmin-hyung. Aku tidak mungkin menjejalkan ramyun pada Kyuhyun setiap hari kan?" Ujar Changmin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hyung! Gambarnya sudah di warnai dong..."

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun, yang tengah berdiri disampingnya sambil menyodorkan buku bergambarnya. Namja tampan itu meraih buku bergambar yang disodorkan oleh Kyuhyun, "Hari ini kelincinya berwarna ungu?" Tanya Changmin ketika ia melihat tiga ekor kelinci berwarna ungu─di dalam buku bergambar milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan dengan keras, tampak sekali raut kepolosan dan kebahagiaan diwajah namja manis itu. Melihat wajah bahagia Kyuhyun, Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. "Kyu pintar sekali, besok kelincinya di warnai lagi ya? Kan tadi kita sudah beli crayon baru." Katanya sembari mengusap-usap rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Iya, besok Kyu mau warnain Sungmin-hyung pakai warna pink!"

Changmin tertawa ketika Kyuhyun masih menyebut Sungmin sebagai kata ganti untuk kelinci, namja kelewat tinggi itu memegangi perutnya ketika ia tak mampu lagi mengontrol tawanya sendiri. "Kyu...sudah berapa kali aku bilang, itu namanya kelinci. Bukan Sungmin-hyung~"

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya ketika mendengar perkataan Changmin, namja manis itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seakan mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Changmin. "Sungmin-hyung itu kelinci? Oh...Kyu baru tahu kalau kelinci itu sebesar Sungmin-hyung." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Changmin yang mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun, akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah sambil memukul keningnya sendiri. "Oh tuhanku...! Sudahlah, kau lapar tidak Kyu? Mau ramyun?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kekanak-kanakan, "Ani! Kyu mau makan daging asap saja di rumah Sungmin-hyung." Kyuhyun langsung menolak dan melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Changmin yang terbengong-bengong sendirian di ruang makan rumahnya.

"Anak itu benar-benar─HEI ANAK NAKAL, KEMBALI KAU!" Pekik Changmin sambil berlari menyusul Kyuhyun, yang telah lebig dulu keluar dari ruang makan.

**XOXOX**

Donghae memperhatikan gerak-gerik Leeteuk yang tengah membicarakan rencana pembangunan anak pabrik dengan beberapa orang penting yang ada di dalam ruangan VIP milik restoran hotel. Donghae yang hanya diam memperhatikan Leeteuk, akhirnya merasa bosan juga. Namja tampan bersurai almond itu memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Leeteuk sempat melirik sekilas sosok Donghae yang tengah berjalan menuju pintu, namun dirinya sama sekali tidak menggubris tindakan sang adik.

"Di dalam membosankan sekali. Aku heran, kenapa Leeteuk-hyung bisa betah berlama-lama di dalam sana?"

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di salah satu meja restoran. Alih-alih membuka buku menu, Donghae malah kembali melamunkan kejadian siang tadi─kejadian dimana dia harus bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, adiknya sendiri. Mata Donghae menerawang pada buku menu, "Kyuhyun..."

"Anda ingin memesan sesuatu, tuan?" Tanya seorang waiters pada Donghae.

Donghae waiters itu sekilas, "Chocolate parfait untuk sementara. Aku harus menunggu kakakku yang sedang meeting, terima kasih."

Sang waiters menuliskan pesanan Donghae pada secarik kertas, lalu pergi meninggalkan namja tampan itu untuk menyerahkan pesanan Donghae ke dapur. Setelah waiters itu pergi dan tak terlihat lagi, Donghae kembali melamun.

Tak berapa lama, lamunan Donghae langsung buyar ketika seorang waiters mengantarkan pesanan chocolate parfait-nya. Setelah meletakkan pesanan Donghae, waiters tersebut pergi meninggalkan meja Donghae setelah berbasa-basi sedikit.

Donghae menatap chocolate parfait yang kini sudah ada di hadapannya, "Kenapa aku memesan makanan ini? Aku kan tidak suka cokelat." Kata Donghae dengan nada bingung. Namja tampan berambut sewarna almond itu mengangkat bahunya, mencoba untuk tak perduli. "Mungkin karena otakku terlalu banyak beban, akhirnya jadi begini." Gumam Donghae, yang akhirnya memakan juga pesanan chocolate parfaitnya dengan setengah hati.

Yang Donghae tidak tahu, di suatu tempat yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya, ada sesosok namja manis berambut ikal cokelat yang tengah merengek meminta chocolate parfait pada dua namja lain yang tengah bersamanya.

"Sungmin-hyung...Changmin-hyung...KYU MAU KUE COKELAT ITU!"

**XOXOX**

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Masuk saja," Perintah Leeteuk pada seseorang yang tengah mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar hotelnya.

Suara pintu terbuka, tak mampu membuat Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop yang berada di atas pangkuannya. Namja tampan bersurai madu itu masih serius dengan apa yang ia kerjakan, hingga mengundang decak kesal dari sang tamu. "Bisakah hyung berhenti dulu?"

"Kau tahu kalau hyung sibuk kan?" Leeteuk menjawab dengan enteng.

Donghae tertawa sinis ketika ia mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu dari Leeteuk. Namja berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu sudah terbiasa dengan sikap hyung tertuanya yang seperti itu, "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu hyung!"

"Katakan saja, aku akan dengarkan."

Mata Donghae menatap sosok kakaknya itu dengan intens, "Siang tadi saat aku pergi ke swalayan yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat proyek perusahaan, aku bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Hm?"

"Dan seseorang itu adalah─" Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya, namja tampan itu menggigit bibirnya untuk menutupi rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya.

Leeteuk yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya, melirik Donghae sekilas. "Kalau kau mau membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu. Hyung punya banyak pekerjaan untuk─"

"Kyuhyun!" Donghae akhirnya menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun, yang langsung memotong ucapan Leeteuk.

Jemari Leeteuk yang sedari tadi bergerak lincah di atas laptop, seketika langsung berhenti saat Donghae menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun. Mata Leeteuk menatap tajam sosok Donghae dari balik kacamat yang tengah ia kenakan, "Siapa kau bilang?"

Donghae menelan salivanya sendiri dengan gugup. Perubahan air wajah Leeteuk yang begitu tiba-tiba, membuatnya takut. Akhirnya Donghae memilih untuk diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk meski satu huruf pun.

Leeteuk meletakkan laptop yang ada di pangkuannya ke atas ranjang, "Kau bilang Kyuhyun?" Tanya Leeteuk dingin. Namja tampan itu bangkit dari ranjangnya, lalu melangkah mendekati Donghae. "Aku bertanya padamu, Choi Donghae!"

"Aku memang bertemu dengan Kyuhyun tadi siang, hyung! Maka dari itu, aku kesini untuk menanyakan sesuatu padamu!"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Ujar Leeteuk.

Donghae mengepalkan kedua belah tangannya, "Kenapa...─kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berada di tempat ini? Apa yang sebenarnya kau dan pelayan Shim lakukan pada Kyuhyun lima belas tahun yang lalu?"

Leeteuk menyunggingkan bibirnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Donghae, "Kau masih bertanya, padahal malam itu kau sudah mendengarkan semua percakapanku dengan mendiang pelayan Shim?"

"Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti, tapi aku tahu kalau kau sudah membuang Kyuhyun." Balas Donghae.

**XOXOX**

Kyuhyun bersenandung riang pagi itu, tangannya yang lentik bergerak lincah mencoret-coret dinding apartment tempat tinggalnya. Bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah alami, tak henti-hentinya menyunggingkan senyum polos.

"Yah, warna birunya habis..." Keluh Kyuhyun ketika ia mendapati crayon warna biru miliknya telah mengecil. Kyuhyun menatap crayon tersebut dengan sedih, "Maaf ya pak crayon, karena pak crayon sudah habis...jadi Kyu harus buang ke tempat sampah."

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat sampah terdekat, lalu membuang crayon tersebut ke dalam sana. Dengan polosnya, Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan kearah crayon yang sudah teronggok di dalam tempat sampah. "Sampai jumpa pak crayon..."

"KYUHYUN! KAU MENCORET DINDING APARTMENT MILIKKU LAGI?"

Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung menegang ketika dirinya mendengar suara menggelegar dari seorang yeoja paruh baya, yang tak lain adalah pemilik apartment. Kyuhyun langsung memundurkan tubuhnya dengan takut, wajah manisnya kini tampak pucat.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak jera ya? Sudah berapa kali ku katakan, jangan pernah mencoret-coret dinding lagi! Kemari kau!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak mau menuruti perintah sang pemilik apartment. Mendapati sikap Kyuhyun yang terlihat tak menghormati dirinya, yeoja paruh baya itu mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dengan wajah garang.

Kyuhyun terduduk di lantai dengan wajah ketakutan, "A-ampun ahjumma. Jangan pukul Kyu lagi..." Pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas.

Yeoja paruh baya itu tidak perduli, ia malah menyambar sebuah sapu─yang entah milik siapa─dan langsung memukulkan sapu itu kearah Kyuhyun. Jerit kesakitan pun terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun, "Ampun ahjumma...ampun!" Kyuhyun memohon, sembari melindungi kepalanya dari pukulan-pukulan yang diberikan oleh yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Kau sudah berkali-kali mencoret-coret dinding apartment, sudah berkali-kali pula aku harus memugar catnya karena ulahmu itu! Sekarang kau hanya bisa meminta ampun? Dasar anak idiot! Kalau kau tak mau di pukul olehku, mintalah pada kakakmu itu untuk mengganti semua uang yang ku keluarkan untuk memperbaiki dinding apartment!" Teriak yeoja paruh baya itu pada Kyuhyun, yang masih menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua belah tangannya.

Kyuhyun sendiri tak mampu berkata apa-apa selain memohon pada yeoja itu untuk berhenti memukuli dirinya. Sebagai anak yang mengidap kelainan otak, tindakan yeoja itu langsung membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan. Hingga tanpa disadari oleh Kyuhyun, dirinya telah mengompol.

"Dan sekarang kau mengompol? Benar-benar anak idiot, cih!" Cibir yeoja paruh baya itu sembari melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedang ketakutan.

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar karena namja manis itu tengah menangis. Namun getaran itu lama-lama berubah menjadi kejang, hingga membuat tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun terlonjak-lonjak. Lama kelamaan, wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi lebih pucat dan bola matanya mulai memutih. Busa putih juga mulai keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun yang mulai membiru, sungguh keadaan namja manis itu benar-benar menyayat hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

Sepasang mata bulat milik Sungmin, langsung terbelalak lebar begitu dirinya mendapati sosok Kyuhyun dengan keadaan yang begitu mengenaskan. Dengan cepat, Sungmin berlari menuju kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah kejang-kejang. Sungmin meraih kepala Kyuhyun untuk ia letakkan di pangkuannya, "Kyu...kau kenapa? Kyu!" Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pipi tirus Kyuhyun, mencoba untuk mengembalikan kesadaran Kyuhyun yang tampaknya sudah mencapai titik terendah.

Sungmin merasakan lelehan panas dari matanya mulai mengalir turun, kondisi Kyuhyun yang begitu menyedihkan membuatnya merasa sakit. "Kyu, bertahanlah. Aku akan menelpon Changmin dulu, kumohon bertahanlah."

Sungmin merobek ujung kemejanya, lalu segera menyumpalkan robekan itu ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Setelahnya, namja berwajah aegyo itu merogoh ponselnya untuk menghubungi Changmin.

Berkali-kali nada sambung terdengar di speaker ponselnya, namun Sungmin sama sekali tak mendapati jawaban dari Changmin. Akhirnya Sungmin memilih untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun sebentar, dirinya harus mencari bantuan dari orang lain.

Sungmin segera berlari menuruni tangga apartment menuju ke jalan raya. Dengan nekat, Sungmin berdiri di pinggiran jalan untuk menghentikan sebuah mobil─yang rencananya akan ia minta tolong untuk mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.

**CKIT!**

"Hei, bisakah kau minggir? Kau pikir jalanan ini milikmu?"

Sungmin segera berlari menuju kearah sebuah mobil mewah yang berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kepanikan, Sungmin mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil tersebut. "Tuan, aku butuh bantuan anda. Kumohon, adikku sedang sakit dan─"

Kaca mobil terbuka, menampakkan sesosok namja tampan dengan rambut sewarna almond di dalamnya. Namja tampan itu tampak angkuh, dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya.

"Kau pikir aku ini seorang sukarelawan?" Kata namja itu dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

Sungmin menunjukkan wajah memelasnya, disertai dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. "Kumohon, adikku bisa mati kalau─"

Donghae, menutup kaca mobilnya perlahan-lahan. "Aku tidak suka di mintai tolong, maaf saja."

**T B C**

Haha...

Nah, yang pada penasaran sama perbedaan umur MinKyu disini,

Udah kejawab kan?

MinKyu sebenernya seumuran, mereka cuma beda 1 bulan.

Nah...

Kalo perbedaan umur MinKyu sama Sungmin itu 5 tahun.

Jadi MinKyu 15 tahun, Sungmin 20 tahun.

Jelas kan?

Saya mencoba untuk ga membuat plot lebay seperti chap kemaren.

Semoga aja chapter ini ga terlihat lebay ya.

OOC sih mungkin akan tetep ada.

Kalo ga OOC, cerita saya ga hidup dong~

LOL

Ok,

Tanpa banyak cincong lagi...

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE POLITE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Lonely Prince"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**Dedicate for my sister RUN MAHARANI**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Donghae melemparkan senyum meremehkan pada sosok Sungmin yang terpaku di samping kaca mobilnya. Namja tampan berambut almond itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar! Menyusahkan saja," ejek Donghae sambil menaikkan kaca mobilnya perlahan-lahan.

"Apa kau tak punya hati?"

Donghae langsung menoleh ketika ia mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Namja tampan itu melepaskan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya, lalu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan aneh. "Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Donghae sembari menurunkan kaca mobilnya kembali.

"Apa semua orang kaya itu seperti dirimu?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sarkatis. Namja berwajah aegyo itu mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, lalu menatap sosok Donghae yang ada di dalam mobil dengan tajam. "Kau bahkan tak mau menolong seseorang, yang jelas-jelas ada di depanmu sekarang! Dan sangat membutuhkan pertolongan!" lanjutnya.

"Kau─"

Sungmin menaikkan sudut bibirnya yang tipis, "Orang kaya itu benar-benar menjijikkan!" sinis Sungmin, yang langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempatnya.

Donghae langsung terdiam begitu ia mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. Rasa bersalah kini menyeruak ke dalam hatinya, ia sebenarnya sadar kalau sikap dan kata-katanya memang keterlaluan. Tapi, Donghae tak menyangka kalau reaksi seperti itu yang akan diberikan oleh Sungmin.

Tampak namja tampan berambut sewarna almond itu mulai berpikir kembali, dan dengan ragu-ragu, akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk membuka pintu mobilnya lalu beranjak keluar untuk mengejar Sungmin.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok Sungmin, dan begitu ia melihat sosok tersebut, Donghae langsung berteriak untuk memanggilnya. Namun sayang, sepertinya Sungmin sudah terlalu malas untuk menoleh. Namja aegyo itu terus saja melangkahkan kakinya, tanpa ada niat sedikit pun untuk berhenti untuk sekedar menoleh ke belakang–ke arah Donghae.

"Aku akan membantumu," Donghae berteriak lagi. Dan kali ini, Sungmin langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia mendengar teriakan Donghae.

"Aku benar-benar akan membantumu!" Donghae berlari menuju ke arah Sungmin, yang berdiri diam di tempatnya. Dengan sebuah senyuman tipis, Donghae mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menaikkan satu alisnya, "Untuk apa uluran tangan itu?"

"Sebelum aku membantumu, tak ada salahnya kan kalau aku mengetahui siapa dirimu."

"Lee Sungmin."

Dengan sebuah senyuman lebar, Donghae meraih tangan kanan Sungmin dengan paksa. "Choi Donghae..." katanya sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanan Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafas malas, lalu menarik tangannya dengan kasar dari genggaman Donghae. Namja aegyo itu menatap Donghae sinis, "Adikku ada di lantai dua apartment itu." kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah apartment bertingkat empat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lihat bagaimana keadaan adikmu."

**XOXOX**

Donghae berdiri diam dengan wajah pucat di depan sebuah kamar rawat, sesekali bola mata kelamnya melirik ke dalam kamar tersebut melalui kaca kecil yang terapasang di salah satu sisi pintu. Begitu matanya menangkap refleksi seorang namja manis berambut

ikal kecokelatan yang tertidur di atas ranjang, Donghae langsung memejamkan matanya–seolah ia takut.

Donghae kini bisa merasakan, bagaimana jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya hingga ia sulit bernafas, begitu ia melihat sosok namja manis tersebut. Kalau saja kontrol diri Donghae tidak bagus, mungkin sudah sedari tadi ia pingsan.

"Tidak mungkin," bisik Donghae entah pada siapa.

Namja tampan bersurai almond itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kasar, "Tidak mungkin. Itu...itu bukan Kyuhyun!" ulangnya lagi. Donghae memundurkan langkahnya, ketika matanya kembali menangkap bayangan Kyuhyun yang ada di dalam kamar bersama Sungmin. Dengan kaki yang gemetar, Donghae mulai meninggalkan tenpatnya berdiri.

"D–dia bukan Kyuhyun kan?" Donghae bergumam sendirian, mencoba menyangkal apapun yang sudah ia lihat. Perlahan, dan tanpa Donghae sadari, setetes air mata mulai mengalir turun membasahi pipinya.

"Bukan...dia bukan Kyuhyun." Bisik Donghae lagi, kali ini dengan tetesan air mata yang lain.

**XOXOX**

"Ada apa denganmu Hae?"

"..."

"Hae?"

"..."

"..."

Eunhyuk mendecak malas ketika ia mendapati Donghae tengah melamun sambil memandangi botol soju yang ada di dalam genggaman namja tampan berambut sewarna almond itu. "Hae! Sudah, jangan minum lagi!" tegur Enhyuk sambil menarik tangan Donghae, yang ingin meminum kembali isi botol soju yang ada di dalam genggamannya.

"Hae, kau kenapa? Kalau kau mengalami masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku, bukannya minum-minum seperti ini─HAE KUMOHON BERHENTI!"

Eunhyuk menarik botol soju dari genggaman tangan Donghae, lalu menatap namja tampan bersurai almond itu dengan tajam. "Hae─"

"Katakan padaku Hyukkie," gumam Donghae tiba-tiba, memotong ucapan Eunhyuk. "Katakan kalau yang tadi siang aku lihat itu, bukanlah Kyuhyun."

Eunhyuk menaikkan satu alisnya, tampak sekali kalau namja manis itu tengah bingung. "Kau mabuk ya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Sial! Dia memang Kyuhyun!"

"HAE!"

"..."

Eunhyuk menatap sosok Donghae dengan tajam, "Sebenarnya kau ini sedang membicarakan apa? Kyuhyun? Siapa dia─" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba memotong kalimatnya sendiri. Dan dengan segera, mata Eunhyuk membulat ketika ia melihat anggukan dari sosok Donghae yang tengah menatap ke arahnya.

"Hae..."

"Iya Hyukkie. Aku memang membicarakannya, membicarakan Cho Kyuhyun...adikku."

"Bagaimana bisa kau─" Eunhyuk kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dengan susah payah, namja manis itu menelan salivanya sendiri sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "─Kau bertemu dengannya Hae? Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah di buang?"

Donghae menaikkan bahunya, tanda ia sendiri juga tidak tahu menahu tentang hal itu. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun...tiga hari yang lalu."

"Tiga hari? Berarti saat hari pertama kau ada di Gwangju?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Dan aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah swalayan, yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari lokasi proyek pabrik milik Leeteuk-hyung."

"Dan Leeteuk-hyung..."

"Aku sudah memberitahukannya," jawab Donghae, seakan mengerti apa yang hendak di tanyakan oleh Eunhyuk.

"..."

"..."

Donghae meraih botol soju yang berada di dalam genggaman tangan Eunhyuk, lalu meminum kembali isinya. Donghae mengerang ketika ia merasakan sensasi khas cairan soju yang mengalir ke tenggorokannya, namja tampan itu menghela nafas panjang lalu beralih menatap Eunhyuk yang membisu disampingnya. "Dan kau tahu Hyukkie? Aku baru sadar kalau Leeteuk-hyung sangat jahat." Kata Donghae sambil meminum kembali isi botol sojunya.

**XOXOX**

Changmin menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk mewarnai buku-buku bergambar yang ia belikan. Dengan kesal, Changmin meraih salah satu buku gambar yang tengah di warnai oleh Kyuhyun, hingga ia menerima erangan protes dari sosok manis itu. "Kau tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali pada hyung?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun, yang tidak mengerti dengan baik pertanyaan dari Changmin, hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan polos. "Bukunya Kyu! Kembalikan bukunya Changmin-hyung~!" rengek Kyuhyun.

"KYU!" bentak Changmin dengan suaranya yang keras.

Dalam sekejap, Kyuhyun berhenti merengek. Namja manis berambut ikal itu duduk diam di atas ranjang rumah sakit sambil menatap ke arah Changmin, mata beningnya ia kerjap-kerjapkan.

Melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas. Namja tampan bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu tak akan bisa berkutik, jika sosok manis di hadapannya sudah memasang pose polos dan tak berdosa.

"Kyu, dengarkan apa kata hyung. Kali ini saja, bisakan?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, "Ne!"

"Kau tahu kalau hyung khawatir padamu?"

"Ne!"

Changmin memejamkan matanya, ia tahu akan sangat sulit berkomunikasi dengan Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulih dari epilepsinya. Changmin menarik bahu Kyuhyun pelan, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun. "Hyung khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi padamu. Apa kau tak bisa mengerti itu?" bisik Changmin.

Kyuhyun yang ingin membalas ucapan Changmin, langsung di bungkam dengan sebuah ciuman tiba-tiba oleh Changmin. Tubuh namja manis itu langsung menegang, begitu ia merasakan bibirnya di lumat dengan lembut oleh Changmin.

Changmin sendiri? Ia tahu kalau apa yang ia lakukan saat ini memang terkesan tidak pantas, namun apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan? Changmin sudah terlalu putus asa untuk menyuarakan kekhawatirannya akan sosok Kyuhyun. Ia sudah terlalu sering bicara, namun sosok Kyuhyun tak menunjukkan kalau ia mengerti.

Changmin hanya ingin Kyuhyun mengerti, kalau ia khawatir dan takut. Dan ciuman yang tengah ia berikan pada Kyuhyun, adalah metode terakhir yang bisa Changmin lakukan. Namja tampan bertubuh tinggi itu hanya bisa berharap, kalau kali ini...Kyuhyun bisa mengerti maksud dari apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Hhhh─hyung..."

Changmin langsung melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kyuhyun, begitu ia mendengar nafas Kyuhyun yang terengah-engah. "Tidurlah Kyu. Besok, baru kita pulang." Kata Changmin sembari mengusap bibir Kyuhyun yang basah dengan jari-jarinya.

"..."

Changmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan lembut, agar namja manis berambut ikal itu berbaring di atas ranjang. "Tidurlah, selamat malam..." ujar Changmin, seraya berbalik pergi.

"Hyung!"

"Hm?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih sudah khawatir. Kyu janji, tidak akan membuat hyung ataupun Sungmin-hyung khawatir lagi." Ucapnya tulus.

"..."

"Kyu sayang sama hyung..."

**XOXOX**

"Aku butuh orang untuk menyelidiki sesuatu."

"..."

"Bukan, ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan bisnis keluargaku."

"..."

Leeteuk menghela nafas sesaat, sebelum ia melanjutkan pembicaraannya di telepon. Namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya sesaat, "...Choi Kyuhyun, itu nama orang yang harus diselidiki." Leeteuk langsung menutup ponsel bermodel flipnya, tepat setelah ia selesai mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

Leeteuk kembali menghela nafas, kali ini lebih panjang. "Kyuhyun...kenapa kau harus datang kembali?" gumamnya sambil merebahkan diri di atas ranjang kamar hotel.

**Tring~**

Leeteuk segera meraih ponselnya yang berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan singkat yang masuk ke dalam inboxnya. Segera ia buka pesan tersebut, dan perlahan-lahan sebuah senyuman mulai terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Kim Young Woon, eoh? Baiklah, kita akan lihat seberapa baiknya orang itu dalam menyelidiki seseorang." Ujar Leeteuk.

**T B C**

Akhirnya saya punya waktu buat lanjutin fanfic!

T_T

Sumpah, saya bener-bener sempet ilang ide...

Tapi untunglah saya bisa ngelanjutin,

Meski chapter ini rada maksa.

Ahhh...

Buat readers yang ngerayain imlek,

Saya ucapin :

"**Happy Lunar Year!"**

Bagi angpao doong~

Lol

Baiklah,

Tanpa banyak omong lagi...

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE POLITE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Lonely Prince"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**Dedicate for my sister RUN MAHARANI**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

"Jadi, kau orangnya?" tanya Leeteuk pada sesosok namja tampan bertubuh tinggi besar, yang kini tengah duduk di hadapannya. Dengan sebuah anggukan, namja tersebut menjawab pertanyaan singkat yang di lontarkan oleh Leeteuk.

"Baiklah Kim Young Woon─"

"Anda bisa memanggilku dengan nama Kangin." potong namja bertubuh besar tersebut–yang ternyata bernama Kangin.

Leeteuk terdiam sambil memandang intens pada sosok Kangin, dan tak lama kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Baiklah, Kangin-sshi. Mulai sekarang, kau bekerja padaku untuk mengawasi seseorang." kata Leeteuk memulai penjelasannya. Ia ulurkan sebuah map berwarna merah pada Kangin, "Di dalamnya ada informasi detail, tentang siapa yang harus kau awasi." lanjut Leeteuk.

Kangin meraih map yang disodorkan oleh Leeteuk, lalu membukanya. Ia baca semua informasi yang ada di dalam map tersebut dengan serius, dan tak lama kemudian namja tampan bertubuh tinggi besar itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti," kata Kangin. Ia tutup map berwarna merah yang ada di tangannya, kemudian ia tatap paras datar Leeteuk dengan tajam. "Aku hanya mengawasi orang ini saja kan? Itu hal yang mudah."

Mendengar ucapan Kangin, Leeteuk menaikkan sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai tipis. "Baiklah, berapa tarif yang harus kubayarkan untukmu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Kau mau membayar di muka? Biasanya aku dibayar setelah aku memberikan laporan secara berkala."

Leeteuk tertawa pelan, namun entah kenapa malah terdengar sinis. "Aku tak suka bertele-tele. Jadi cepat katakan padaku, berapa tarif kerjamu Kangin-sshi?"

"Tidak perlu," kata Kangin, yang langsung membuat Leeteuk membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu?"

Kangin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku biasa di bayar ketika aku sudah menunjukkan hasil kerjaku." kata Kangin pelan. Namja bertubuh besar itu menatap sosok Leeteuk dengan lembut, lalu tersenyum. "Simpan saja uangmu itu, Tuan Choi. Aku bukan namja yang gila pada uang." lanjut Kangin sembari membungkuk hormat pada Leeteuk.

Mendapat perlakuan yang tak disangka-sangka, jelas membuat Leeteuk membatu. Baru kali ini, ada seseorang yang menolak uangnya. Biasanya, tiap orang yang ia sewa untuk menjalankan sebuah tugas, pasti akan langsung melontarkan tarif kerja mereka. Namun kali ini, Leeteuk menemukan orang yang berbeda.

"Senaif itukah dirimu?" gumam Leeteuk sambil memandangi sosok Kangin yang telah menghilang, di balik pintu cafe.

**XOXOX**

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya ketika ia menatap beberapa kotak bekal yang ada di atas meja makannya. Namja berwajah manis itu menghela nafas panjang untuk ke sekian kalinya, "Sepertinya aku membuat bekal terlalu banyak."

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Sungmin sedikit terlonjak ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu apartment miliknya, 'pagi-pagi begini...siapa yang datang ya?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati. Dengan alis yang bertaut karena bingung, namja aegyeo itu beranjak menuju ke arah ruang depan untuk membukakan pintu bagi sang tamu.

Dan begitu pintu terbuka, Sungmin langsung di kejutkan oleh refleksi dari sesosok namja tampan bersurai almond, yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemntnya sambil tersenyum. Sungmin sempat tak percaya dengan pengelihatannya sendiri, ia pikir dirinya sedang berhalusinansi. Namun ternyata, semua yang tengah ia lihat bukanlah sebuah ilusi.

"ASTAGA! CHOI DONGHAE?" pekik Sungmin, begitu ia menyadari sosok tampan yang ada di hadapannya.

Donghae tersenyum ketika mendapati rekasi tak terduga dari Sungmin. Dan Sungmin sendiri, langsung salah tingkah saat ia menyadari kekonyolannya. Namun, bukankah sudah sepantasnya kalau Sungmin terkejut? Namja manis itu tidak–atau belum–mengenal Donghae dengan baik, jadi wajar saja kalau ia terkejut atas kunjungan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Donghae.

"Sepertinya, kedatanganku ini...membuatmu terkejut ya?" tanya Donghae.

"Ah? A–anio..."

"Kalau begitu," Donghae menaikkan satu alisnya sambil menatap Sungmin–yang tampaknya masih terkejut dan salah tingkah. "Bisakah kau mempersilahkan aku masuk?"

Sungmin kembali tersadar kalau ia belum mempersilahkan namja dihadapannya itu untuk masuk. Dan Sungmin kembali merutuki betapa bodoh dirinya, yang tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Sungmin memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya sambil menunduk, "Aish! Pabboya Lee Sungmin, kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri." gumamnya.

"Eh? Kau bicara apa?"

"Ah, anio! S–silahkan masuk, maaf kalau rumahku berantakan."

Setelah mendapat izin dari Sungmin, Donghae langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam apartment mungil nan sederhana itu. Sungmin segera mempersilahkan Donghae untuk duduk, sebelum ia melakukan hal yang konyol lagi. "Apa kau mau minum sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin pada Donghae, yang saat itu sudah duduk di atas kursi yang ada.

"Hm, apa saja boleh." jawab Donghae singkat.

Sungmin segera berlari menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman, sementara Donghae tengah sibuk memperhatikan ruang depan apartment milik Sungmin. Namja tampan berambut sewarna almond itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, dan matanya mendapati begitu banyak foto-foto Sungmin bersama dengan dua orang namja. Satu diantara dua namja itu, dapat Donghae kenali sebagai Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah pigura, yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah foto yang menurutnya sangatlah menarik. Ia pandangi foto di dalam pigura tersebut dengan seksama, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Foto ulang tahun Kyuhyun ya?" gumam Donghae pelan.

"Oh, kau sedang lihat foto-foto itu ya?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba, yang langsung membuat Donghae buru-buru mengembalikan pigura itu ke tempatnya. Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum pada Sungmin, yang tengah menyajikan dua cangkir teh di atas meja.

"Umm...Sungmin-sshi─"

"Panggil Sungmin saja, ne?"

Donghae tertawa canggung, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ummm...Sungmin, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya–tanda bingung–begitu ia mendengar ucapan Donghae. Namun tanpa pikir panjang, namja berwajah aegyo itu mengangguk. "Boleh saja, kau mau bertanya apa?"

Donghae memainkan masing-masing jemarinya, sebuah kebiasaan disaat dirinya merasa gugup ataupun takut. Saat ini, Donghae memang tengah ragu. Ia ragu untuk menanyakan segala hal tentang Kyuhyun. Lagipula, dirinya juga merasa tidak pantas. Namun Donghae tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, kalau ia sangat ingin mengetahui semua tentang Kyuhyun.

"Donghae-hyung?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel hyung?"

Sungmin tertawa lepas ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar cukup–atau sangat–bodoh dari Donghae. "Bukankah kau ini lebih tua daripada aku?" tanya Sungmin, yang langsung di jawab dengan decakan sebal dari Donghae. Sungmin kembali tertawa, namun kali ini lebih pelan. "Baiklah, lalu tadi hyung mau bertanya apa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Aku..."

"Hm? Katakan saja hyung. Kalau aku bisa, pasti aku jawab."

Donghae menghela nafas panjang, "Bisa kau ceritakan padaku, tentang adikmu yang tempo hari aku tolong itu?"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, tampak heran dengan pertanyaan yang ia dengar dari Donghae. "Adik?" tanya Sungmin memastikan. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap penuh harap pada Sungmin.

"Maksud hyung itu...Kyuhyun?"

**XOXOX**

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Changmin yang tertidur dengan menjadikan telapak tangannya sebagai bantal. Sesekali Kyuhyun tertawa sendiri ketika ia merasakan wajahnya yang memanas ketika memperhatikan sosok Changmin yang tengah tertidur. Namja manis berambut cokelat ikal itu memegang pipinya yang putih dengan tangannya yang bebas, "Aduh...Kyu malu ini. Changmin-hyung ga bangun-bangun lagi." ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya ketika ia melihat Changmin tak bergerak sama sekali dari posisinya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Kyuhyun juga merasakan kalau tangannya mulai kram karena terlalu lama ditindih oleh kepala Changmin. Namun Kyuhyun tak perduli, saat ini dirinya hanya ingin menjadi sedikit lebih berguna untuk Changmin. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun membiarkan saja telapak tangannya di jadikan sebagai bantal, seperti yang di lakukan oleh Changmin saat ini.

Namun sayang, tak berselang lama, Kyuhyun sudah meringis kesakitan karena tangannya kram. "Uugghhh...Changmin-hyung, bangun dong. Tangan Kyu sakit..." ringis Kyuhyun sambil mencoba mengangkat kepala Changmin dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Ummhhh─"

"Hyung~bangun dong!" paksa Kyuhyun, yang kali ini tengah menjambak rambut ikal Changmin.

"Aw! Kyu! Sakit tahu!"

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya, tanda bahwa namja manis itu kesal pada Changmin. Namun sayangnya, Changmin tak menyadari kalau dirinya yang telah membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Namja bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu malah mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit, "Kau benar-benar tega pada hyung." ujar Changmin.

"Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun. Changmin menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap adik tersayangnya itu, "Hm? Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Changmin lembut. Tampaknya dia sudah melupakan kekesalannya akan insiden–jambakan–maut Kyuhyun.

'Kruyukkk...'

Changmin menautkan kedua alisnya sambil menatap ke arah perut Kyuhyun, yang baru saja mengeluarkan bunyi abstrak. "Kau lapar?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, lalu ia mengusap-usap perutnya. "Iya hyung...Kyu lapar."

"Baiklah, hyung beli makanan dulu ya? Sepertinya Sungmin-hyung akan telat datangnya." putus Changmin, yang langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lagi dengan semangat, "Kyu mau kue beras ya hyung!"

"Iya, nanti hyung─"

"Eh, tidak jadi. Kyu mau makan bulgogi saja hyung!"

Changmin menghela nafas, "Kau sebenarnya mau makan apa Kyu?"

"Kalau Kyu minta _Quiche_, boleh?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sebuah cengiran polos di wajahnya. Changmin kembali menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya, kalau Kyuhyun sudah memasang wajah polos lengkap dengan cengirannya, Changmin sudah kalah dengan telak. Namja tampan bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu, tidak akan bisa menolak.

"Baiklah, nanti hyung akan coba carikan." kata Changmin dengan nada tidak yakin. Changmin melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun, 'Aku harap ada restoran Perancis yang sudah buka' doa Changmin dalam hati.

**XOXOX**

Sungmin berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit bersama Donghae. Dua namja itu berniat untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun, serta membantu Changmin–yang akan kerepotan karena hari ini Kyuhyun sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Donghae yang berjalan disamping Sungmin, tak dapat menyembunyikan wajah antusiasnya. Namja bersurai almond itu memang sangat ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, yang notabene adalah adik kandungnya.

Sungmin melirik ke arah Donghae yang saat itu sedang tersenyum, 'Orang ini...padahal saat pertama kali bertemu, wajahnya menyebalkan sekali. Tapi entah kenapa, sekarang dia malah tersenyum-senyum seperti itu.' pikir Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah," panggil Donghae. Sungmin segera menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Donghae, dan saat itu dapat Sungmin lihat, kalau Donghae tengah tersenyum dengan tulus sambil mengangkat sebuah kado yang ada di tangannya. "Apa menurutmu Kyuhyun akan suka hadiah dariku?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, "Kyuhyun pasti akan suka. Anak itu memang sangat menyukai mainan dan buku bergambar."

"Benarkah? Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun." Jawab Donghae.

Sungmin tertawa ketika mendengar perkataan Donghae, "Kalau begitu, ayo jalannya di percepat!" ajak Sungmin, yang langsung di-iyakan oleh Donghae. Dua namja itu kembali berjalan beriringan, sesekali mereka mengobrol dan tertawa. Tanpa mereka sadari, di kejauhan ada seseorang yang sejak tadi berdiri di balik tembok, sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka.

Seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kangin itu, langsung merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil ponsel. Dan saat ponsel tersebut sudah berada di genggaman tangannya, Kangin segera menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ini informasi pertamanya, Leeteuk-sshi..."

**XOXOX**

"Kyu~~!"

Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah mewarnai buku bergambarnya yang ketiga, langsung menolehkan kepalanya begitu ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya. Dan begitu bola mata kecokelatannya mendapati refleksi sosok Sungmin di ambang pintu kamar rawatnya, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri di atas ranjangnya sambil melonjak girang. "Minnie-hyung~! Kyu kangen..." pekik Kyuhyun yang kelewat senang.

Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun, lalu menyuruh namja manis berambut ikal kecokelatan itu untuk kembali duduk. Sungmin segera memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, "Hyung juga kangen sama Baby-Kyu. Bagaimana? Apa sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Sungmin sambil membelai surai ikal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat sambil tertawa senang, membuat Sungmin tak tahan untuk tidak mencium pipi putih kemerahan milik namja manis itu. Kyuhyun kembali memekik senang sambil memeluk Sungmin dengan begitu eratnya. "Minnie-hyung bawa makanan? Kyu lapar..." tanya Kyuhyun sambil merengek.

"Omona~Kyu lapar? Memangnya Changmin-hyung belum kasih makanan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Belum. Tapi Changmin-hyung tadi lagi pergi beli makanan..."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Kyu makan ini dulu ya?" kata Sungmin sembari mengulurkan sebuah kotak bekal yang berisi nasi campur dari dalam sebuah tas tangan. Melihat kotak bekal yang disodorkan oleh Sungmin, mata Kyuhyun berbinar senang, "Kyu suka!" pekik Kyuhyun senang.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Kyuhyun, namun tak dapat dihindari, hatinya juga merasa sakit melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Tak jarang Kyuhyun mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak sepantasnya, hanya karena Kyuhyun memiliki kekurangan. Hanya karena Kyuhyun berbeda, dan tidak seperti remaja pada umumnya.

"Sungmin-hyung? kok melamun?"

Sungmin tersadar dari pikirannya, lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan polos. Sungmin kembali tersenyum walaupun terlihat memaksa, "Maaf ya...hyung malah melamun. Nah, ini makanannya." Sungmin membuka kotak bekal yang tadi ia sodorkan, sekaligus sumpitnya pada Kyuhyun. "Makan yang banyak ya Kyu, biar cepat sembuh. Ne?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab lagi perkataan Sungmin, kini yang ada di pikiran namja manis itu hanyalah bagaimana caranya dia menghabiskan makanan yang telah dibuatkan oleh hyung favoritnya itu.

Saat sedang memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah menyantap makanan buatannya dengan lahap, Sungmin teringat akan Donghae yang masih menunggu di luar kamar. Sungmin kembali merutuki dirinya, yang dengan begitu bodohnya malah melupakan keberadaan Donghae.

"Kyu," panggil Sungmin pada sang dongsaeng.

"Hm?"

"Ada teman hyung yang mau kenal sama Kyu. Boleh tidak hyung bawa masuk kesini?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan suapannya, ia menatap Sungmin sekilas lalu mengangguk. Sungmin pun tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut ikal Kyuhyun dengan lembut, ia pun berjalan keluar kamar untuk memanggil Donghae. Namun niat itu langsung diurungkan oleh Sungmin, saat dirinya melihat Donghae tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan Changmin.

Mata bening nan lucu milik Sungmin memperhatikan kedua sosok namja itu diam-diam. Dan dengan hati-hati, Sungmin mencoba untuk mendengarkan percakapan dua orang itu.

"Jadi kau ini salah satu pewaris keluarga Choi?" tanya Changmin sinis.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata anak dari Shim-ahjusshi sudah sebesar ini."

Sungmin mengernyit. Jujur saja, namja berwajah aegyo itu tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Changmin dan Donghae. Namun dengan modal nekat dan penasaran, Sungmin masih setia mendengarkan percakapan dua namja itu.

"Untuk apa anda kesini, Tuan Muda Choi?"

'_Tuan muda Choi? Apa maksud dari ucapan Changmin?'_

Donghae tertawa kecil, "Kau masih bertanya? Tentu saja aku ingin menjenguk Kyuhyun. Apa itu sebuah kesalahan?"

"Untuk apa anda menjenguk Kyuhyun? Bukankah Kyuhyun sudah dibuang oleh kakak tertua anda–oh, dan tentu saja anda juga kan?"

"Shim Changmin!"

Changmin menyeringai, "Kenapa Tuan Mida Choi? Apa sekarang anda merasa kehilangan? Apa anda sekarang merasa kalau Kyuhyun itu─" Changmin menatap tajam ke arah Donghae, "─adik anda?"

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya ketika ia mendengar perkataan Changmin. Kini Sungmin merasa sekujur tubuhnya lemas, sungguh...semua yang baru ia dengar, sangatlah diluar dugaan.

'_Adik? Kyuhyun itu adik Donghae? Tuan Muda Choi? Apa sebenarnya yang tengah mereka bicarakan?'_ Sungmin memulai argumen di dalam benaknya.

Dengan perlahan, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menghabiskan makanannya. "Kyu...siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada lirih.

**T B C**

Ooohh...

Readers!

Maafkan saya yang ngebuat chapter kemarin terlalu sedikit.

Sumpah, chapter kemarin itu saya bener2 keburu-buru buatnya.

Tapi,

Chapter ini udah saya usahain di perpanjang.

Bagaimana?

Semoga suka ya?

Hohoho...

Nah loh!

Itu Sungmin kebingungan sama jati diri Kyuhyun.

*goyang gayung*

KangTeuk belum kerasa ya?

Aduh, jiwa KangTeuk saya kemana nih?

T_T

Yaudahlah...

Saya ga mau banyak omong.

Akhir kata,

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE POLITE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Lonely Prince"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**Dedicate for my sister RUN MAHARANI**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Di koridor rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun dirawat, tampak Donghae dan Changmin tengah berdiri dengan saling berhadapan. Mata mereka saling bertatapan dengan dingin, dan tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari dua namja tampan itu.

Lama Changmin menatap sosok Donghae dengan tajam, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memecahkan kesunyian yang ada diantara mereka. "Untuk apa anda kesini, tuan muda Choi?" tanya Changmin dengan nada sarkatis.

"Lama tak bertemu, ternyata anak dari Shim-ahjussi sudah sebesar ini."

"Tak perlu bertele-tele, tuan. Untuk apa anda kemari?"

Donghae tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Changmin yang terdengar sangat dingin di telinganya. Namja tampan bersurai almond itu menatap Changmin lekat-lekat, "Untuk apa lagi aku kesini, kalau bukan untuk menjenguk adikku sendiri." kata Donghae.

Changmin mendengus mendengar perkataan Donghae. Baginya, kata-kata itu adalah sebuah lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu. "Maaf? Bisa kau ulangi lagi, siapa yang ingin kau jenguk?" Changmin tersenyum sinis, "Kau bilanga adik, tuan muda Choi? Siapa yang kau bilang dengan kata 'adik' barusan?"

"..."

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah Kyuhyun," Changmin memberikan jeda pada perkataannya. Namja tampan bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu berjalan ke arah Donghae, "Maaf aja, perlu kuingatkan lagi! Kyuhyun, sudah dibuang oleh kakak tertua anda tuan. Dan semenjak saat itu, bukankah dia sudah tidak dianggap sebagai keturunan dari keluarga Choi?"

"Shim Changmin!"

Changmin menaikkan sudut bibirnya, mencoba untuk merendahkan Donghae. "Kenapa tuan? Kenapa baru sekarang anda memanggil Kyuhyun dengan kata 'adik'? Kenapa─" Changmin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Namja tampan itu mencoba untuk menahan emosinya yang tiba-tiba meluap. Dengan mengepalkan kedua buku tangannya, Changmin kembali menatap Donghae. "Kenapa...anda harus hadir kembali, dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun?"

"..."

"Tak bisakah anda lihat, betapa menderitanya Kyuhyun selama lima belas tahun ini?"

**XOXOX**

Ruang rawat Kyuhyun tampak sepi. Padahal, di dalam sana ada Changmin dan juga Sungmin. Namun entah kenapa, sepertinya dua namja itu lebih suka dengan kesunyian yang ada diantara mereka. Changmin, namja itu duduk diam disebuah kursi yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang Kyuhyun. Sementara Sungmin, namja berwajah manis itu tengah menemani Kyuhyun bermain puzzle—pemberian Donghae— yang tadi sempat di bawakan oleh Changmin.

"Sungmin-hyung, bagian ini...harus Kyu taruh dimana? Kyu tidak tahu dimana tempatnya." Kyuhyun merajuk pada Sungmin, kalau ia tidak bisa menemukan tempat yang pas dari potongan puzzle yang tengah ia rangkai.

"..."

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung karena tak mendapatkan respon segera dari Sungmin. Biasanya, Sungmin akan langsung merespon panggilannya—kapanpun. Namun kali ini, namja aegyo itu terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari panggilan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merengut. Kedua alisnya bertautan dengan lucu, membentuk sebuah kerutan aneh di pangkal hidungnya. "Yaaaa~ Sungmin-hyung!" Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncangkan bahu mungil milik Sungmin, mencoba menyadarkan salah satu hyung favirotnya—setelah Changmin— itu. "Kenapa malah melamun sih Hyung? Kyu panggil dari tadi ga jawab-jawab!" sungut Kyuhyun sembari memajukan bibirnya dan berkacak pinggang—berpose seolah ia marah.

"E─eh? Mianhaeyo, Kyu...sepertinya tadi Hyung melamun ya? Kau bicara apa tadi?"

Dengan masih memajukan bibir tipisnya yang berwarna cherry, Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah potongan puzzle pada Sungmin. Sungmin menatap potongan puzzle itu dengan bingung, "Puzzle-nya kenapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kyu ga tau itu dipasang dimana. Puzzle-nya susah sekali Hyung..." kata Kyuhyun dengan nada manjanya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia acak surai ikal lembut milik Kyuhyun dengan gemas, lalu beralih menatap puzzle milik Kyuhyun yang sudah setengah jadi. "Sepertinya...potongan ini harus diletakkan di─"

"Cukup mainnya! Sungmin-hyung, tolong bantu Kyuhyun untuk mengganti bajunya. Kita harus segera pulang, aku akan kebagian administrasi." kata Changmin memotong ucapan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan memelas. Sepertinya namja manis bersurai ikal kecokelatan itu tidak suka kalau keasyikannya dalam bermain puzzle, harus tertunda begitu saja. "Hyuuuung~ pulangnya nanti saja ya? Kyu mau selesaikan puzzle ini dulu. Ya? Jebaaaaalll~!"

"Tidak Kyu! Lekas ganti baju!"

"Hyung~"

"CHOI KYUHYUN! BISAKAH KAU BERSIKAP DEWASA SEDIKIT? KAU SADAR BRAPA UMURMU SEKARANG? JANGAN BERTINGKAH SEPERTI ANAK LIMA TAHUN!"

"..."

"..."

Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada sosok Changmin. Namja aegyo itu benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Changmin bisa membentak Kyuhyun seperti tadi, apalagi dengan suara yang cukup keras. Sungmin menatap Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Shim Changmin..."

"..."

"Hiks...Hyung, jangan marah. Hiks...iya, Kyu─hiks, akan ganti baju."

"..."

Sungmin memperhatikan sosok Kyuhyun yang berusaha turun dari ranjangnya. Namja manis itu menatap prihatin pada sosok Kyuhyun, "Hyung bantu, Kyu." Kata Sungmin sembari mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, yang saat itu tengah mencari-cari bajunya di dalam sebuah tas koper kecil.

Changmin sendiri hanya bisa diam sambil ikut memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, setelah tadi ia membentak Kyuhyun dengan suara yang cukup keras. Selama ini, Changmin belum pernah mengeluarkan suara sekeras itu pada Kyuhyun. Maka bisa dipastikan kalau Dirinya sendiri, Sungmin, serta Kyuhyun sama-sama kaget.

"Sebaiknya kau tunggu diluar, Changmin." perintah Sungmin.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Changmin memutar badannya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Setelah Changmin tak terlihat lagi di dalam kamar itu, Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia alihkan tatapannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, "Kyu...sudah, jangan menangis lagi."

"Changmin-hyung...marah sama Kyu."

"..."

"Kyu nakal..."

"Kyu, dengar apa yang Hyung katakan. Changmin-hyung tidak marah padamu, dia hanya sedang kelelahan karena menjagamu sejak kemarin. Jadi, berhenti untuk menyalahkan dirimu. Anggap saja kalau tadi Changmin-hyung tidak berkata apa-apa padamu. Ne?"

Mendengar perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun dengan perlahan menaikkan kepalanya lagi. Dengan matanya yang memerah dan masih mengeluarkan air mata, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lalu memeluknya dengan erat. "Kyu sayang sama Changmin-hyung! Kyu ga mau Changmin-hyung marah sama Kyu! Huweeeee...Minnie-hyung!"

Dan saat itu, Sungmin hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Agar namja manis yang rapuh itu, tidak terlalu lama menangis.

**XOXOX**

Donghae menghentikan mobilnya disebuah tempat, yang dirinya sendiri juga tidak tahu tengah berada dimana. Yang ia tahu, setelah ia memutuskan untuk tidak menjenguk Kyuhyun tadi siang, dirinya langsung pergi dengan membawa mobilnya tanpa arah yang jelas. Dan seperti yang kalian lihat, mobilnya kini terhenti dengan indahnya disebuah pinggiran jalan tol karena kehabisan bahan bakar.

Donghae membuka pintu mobilnya, lalu keluar dari sana untuk sekedar bersandar di pinggiran bodi mobil. Dengan satu helaan nafas panjang, Donghae mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku celana jeansnya.

Donghae memandangi bungkus rokok itu lekat-lekat. Dan saat itu juga, bayangan wajah Eunhyuk yang memarahinya—dulu— karena sempat merokok, terpatri dengan jelas dalam ingatannya.

'_**Merokok itu tidak bagus Hae! Berhenti, atau kita putus!'**_

Donghae tertawa mengingat kata-kata ancaman Eunhyuk saat itu. "Dasar monyet kecil, padahal waktu itu kan dia bukan pacarku." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Namja tampan bersurai almond itu kembali menatap bungkus rokok yang ada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Lalu dengan sebuah senyuman tipis, Donghae mengambil sebatang rokok penyebab kanker itu dari sana.

Donghae menyelipkan batang kanker itu di sela bibirnya, sementara sebelah tangannya tengah merogoh saku celana jeansnya yang lain, berusaha mencari zippo. Setelah zippo itu ditemukan, Donghae langsung menyalakan zippo itu lalu di dekatkannya ke ujung rokok.

"Maafkan aku, Hyukkie. Untuk kali ini saja, aku memang butuh rokok." Donghae kembali bermonolog.

Angin berhembus lembut, menerpa wajah tampan Donghae. Dan Donghae, hanya bisa menikmati terpaan angin itu di wajahnya. Sementara bibirnya sendiri, sibuk untuk menikmati setiap sensasi dari batang kanker yang terus-terusan ia hisap. Satu lagi kebiasaan buruk Donghae yang kambuh jika ia sedang resah dan depresi. Dulu kebiasaan merokok itu berhasil ia hentikan karena Eunhyuk. Namun sepertinya, kali ini Donghae memang tengah berada dalam titik depresinya yang terberat, hingga ia tidak mampu menahan godaan dari sebatang rokok.

**XOXOX**

Kangin menundukkan tubuhnya pada beberapa orang ahjumma yang tinggal di sekitar apartment yang ditinggali oleh Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Setelah melakukan 'observasi' dadakan, Kangin segera berjalan pergi. Ia ingin segera melaporkan hasil observasinya—tentang Kyuhyun— pada Leeteuk.

"Kyu buang sampah, Kyu anak yang rajin! Kyu sayang Changmin-hyung, Kyu sayang Sungmin-hyung, Kyu sayang...Ummm~ kelinci! Lalalala..."

Kangin menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia mendengar sebuah senandungan lagu asal, yang keluar dari bibir seorang namja manis bersurai ikal kecokelatan. Kangin segera berlari kesebuah gang sempit—diantara bangunan apartment dengan sebuah toko— untuk bersembunyi.

"Wah, sampahnya penuh ini. Kyu mau buang dimana ya?"

Kangin terus memperhatikan sosok manis Kyuhyun, yang tampaknya sedang kebingungan untuk mencari tempat pembuangan sampah. Tampak kalau namja manis berambut ikal itu tengah memperhatikan sekelilingnya untuk menemukan tempat pembuangan sampah terdekat. Namun, tampaknya namja manis itu kurang beruntung. Karena di dekatnya tak ada tempat pembuangan sampah yang lain.

"Aduh, Kyu mesti buang sampah dimana nih? Kan kasihan kalau Changmin-hyung terus yang buang sampah. Nanti juga pasti Changmin-hyung sudah capek." Keluh Kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

Kangin masih memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sepasang bola mata berwarna gelap itu terus menatapi sosok Kyuhyun dengan intens, tak ada satupun gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang terlewat dari tatapan matanya.

Tak jauh dari sana, Kyuhyun masih mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari tempat pembuangan sampah. Dan wajah Kyuhyun langsung ceria begitu ia melihat sebuah tempat pembuangan sampah di seberang jalan. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju tempat pembuangan sampah itu. Dan sial bagi Kyuhyun, ia tak mengingat dengan baik nasehat dari Changmin soal etika menyebrang jalan.

Tanpa menoleh ke kiri ataupun kanan, Kyuhyun langsung menyebrang tanpa tahu kalau ada sebuah mobil yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan riang gembira, Kyuhyun terus menyebrang. Hingga akhirnya suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga, terdengar di jalan raya itu.

"AWAS!"

**XOXOX**

Leeteuk turun dari mobil mewahnya yang berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah sakit. Namja berwajah cantik itu berlarian menuju lobi, mendekat pada dua resepsionis untuk bertanya-tanya, lalu ia berlari lagi menuju ke arah ruang gawat darurat.

Setelah dirinya berada disebuah ruangan besar bertuliskan UGD, tanpa pikir panjang Leeteuk langsung masuk ke dalam sana. Bola matanya yang berwarna cokelat gelap, menelusuri tiap ranjang rumah sakit, berusaha untuk menemukan seseorang.

Leeteuk berhenti disebuah ranjang, yang letaknya berada di pojok ruangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kangin-sshi?"

Namja tampan bertubuh tinggi besar yang bernama Kangin, menolehkan kepalanya begitu ia mendengar sebuah suara. Matanya langsung merefleksikan sosok cantik Leeteuk dengan wajah dinginnya, yang kini tengah berdiri disampingnya.

Kangin tertawa, "Aku tak melakukan apa-apa Leeteuk-sshi. Saya hanya menyelamatkan anak ini." tunjuk Kangin pada sesosok namja yang terbaring tanpa daya di sebuah ranjang.

"..."

"Adik anda, Leeteuk-sshi. Choi Kyuhyun..."

Retina mata milik Leeteuk langsung membesar begitu ia melihat sosok namja yang terbaring itu. Leeteuk memundurkan langkahnya, bibirnya pun perlahan memucat lalu bergetar. "K—kenapa?"

"Dia hampir tertabrak mobil hari ini, Leeteuk-sshi. Tadi saat saya selesai melakukan tugas dari anda, saya sempat memperhatikan anak ini sebentar. Siapa yang sangka, kalau anak ini sangat ceroboh!"

"..."

"Adik anda, dia anak yang manis."

"..."

Kangin menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap sosok Leeteuk yang sudah melemas, "Saya penasaran, kenapa anda harus membuang adik semanis ini?"

"..."

"Apa karena dia pengidap autisme?"

"Kenapa—kenapa kau tahu, sebanyak itu?"

Kangin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk. "Anda lupa apa pekerjaanku, Leeteuk-sshi?"

"..."

Kangin bangkit dari kursi yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Ia berjalan ke arah Leeteuk, lalu berhenti disamping namja cantik itu. "Kalau aku boleh berbicara dan berkomentar, anda adalah makhluk paling bodoh yang pernah saya temui. Anda membuang sosok tak berdosa seperti adik anda, padahal anda tahu..." Kangin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia lirik sosok Leeteuk yang sudah memucat, "Kalau penyebab kematian orang tua anda, bukanlah adik anda. Mereka meninggal, karena murni kecelakaan."

"..."

"Saya harap, anda tidak merasakan penyesalan seperti apa yang dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda...yang tega mengirimkan kakaknya sendiri ketempat penampungan sosial, karena kakaknya adalah seorang penyandang cacat."

"..."

Kangin kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan meninggalkan Leeteuk. "Saya permisi, tuan muda Choi."

Leeteuk akhirya terjatuh di lantai rumah sakit. Ia tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya, ia sudah kehilangan tenaga. Dengan mata yang memanas karena menahan air matanya, Leeteuk menatap ke arah ranjang rumah sakit, yang di atasnya di tiduri oleh sosok yang sangat ia benci.

"Kyuhyun..."

**T B C**

**Oreeee~ Sanjou!**

**Yeorobuuuunnn...**

**Saya datang lagi membawa update fic Lonely Prince.**

**Apakah update-an ini lama?**

**Maaf, saya kemarin sakit...**

**Jadi ga bisa ngetik-ngetik deh.**

**Well,**

**Buat readers...**

**Makasih banyak udah baca.**

**Apalagi yang udah review...**

**Hontouni arigatou**

***deep bow***

**Dan tidak lupa juga buat Silent Readers saya...**

**Arigatou.**

**Walaupun kalian tidak meninggalkan jejak,**

**Saya tahu...**

**Kalian juga salah satu pendukung saya.**

**Tanpa banyak omong lagi,**

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE POLITE!**

**Ah, lupa!**

**PLEASE HELD SS4 INA!**

**lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**dangerouSHIRO present :**

"**Lonely Prince"**

**All chara own by SMent**

**This fanfic using MALExMALE story**

**So, if you DON'T LIKE that thing…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ my fanfic!**

**Dedicate for my sister RUN MAHARANI**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER OR BASHING!**

**( ¯ _ ¯!)**

**And if you don't like all pairing in this story,**

**Just GO AWAY!**

**XOXOX**

Leeteuk terduduk lemas di lantai kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat, seakan tak ada darah sama sekali yang mengalir di tubuh sang anak sulung dari keluarga Choi tersebut. Kini Leeteuk benar-benar melepaskan topeng keangkuhannya, melepaskan topeng kesombongannya, melepaskan semua topeng yang sudah terpasang di wajahnya sejak kematian ayah dan ibunya. Saat ini, yang dapat terlihat dari diri Leeteuk hanyalah sebuah sisi lemah, sisi yang kesepian, juga sisi yang begitu rapuh.

Dengan perlahan, Leeteuk menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk menyembunyikan semua sisi lemahnya yang sudah terpatri dengan jelas di wajahnya. Saat ini, Leeteuk tak mampu mendeskripsikan apa yang tengah ia rasakan dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba bertemu dengan sosok yang selama ini sangat tidak ingin kau temui lagi, pastinya bukan hal yang menyenangkan bukan? Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Leeteuk. Namja cantik bersurai cokelat itu hanya mampu merutuki nasibnya, kenapa ia harus bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa ia harus bertemu kembali dengan adik yang sudah ia hapus keberadaannya. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Pikir Leeteuk.

Kalau saja Leeteuk boleh jujur, ia sangat ingin lari. Ia ingin lari dan kabur dari semua kenyataan, seperti yang pernah ia lakukan dahulu. Dulu ia lari dari kenyataan kalau ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal, ia kabur dari kenyataan kalau ia belum siap untuk menjalani hidup sendirian tanpa adanya orang tua. Leeteuk terlalu takut untuk menghadapi hal-hal tersebut, hingga akhirnya ia tak bisa menerima kepergian orang tuanya dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat, dan hanya menyisakan sosok mungil seorang bayi, yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri. Adik yang akhirnya ia campakkan, dengan sebuah alasan yang tak masuk akal.

"Nnng…hyung…"

Leeteuk langsung tersentak kaget begitu ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sudah terbangun dari pingsannya. "Changmin-hyung…?" gendang telinga Leeteuk dapat menangkap dengan jelas suara parau Kyuhyun, yang memanggil nama Changmin—anak dari pelayannya dahulu—.

Tubuh Leeteuk terasa kaku, ia tak mampu bergerak. Ia sebenarnya ingin segera bangkit dan pergi dari ruang rawat Kyuhyun, namun entah kenapa ia tak mampu melakukan hal tersebut. Sementara di atas ranjang, Kyuhyun tengah menatap sosok Leeteuk yang terduduk lemas di atas lantai dengan iris cokelat gelapnya yang berbinar polos.

Merasa asing dengan sosok Leeteuk, Kyuhyun pun menautkan kedua alisnya tanda bahwa ia bingung dengan sosok Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba ada di dalam kamarnya. "Kamu bukan Changmin-hyung kan?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, terdengar berhati-hati.

Tubuh Leeteuk semakin menegang saat Kyuhyun mengajukan pertanyaan kepadanya, lidahnya pun juga terasa kelu, hingga ia tak mampu mengucapkan apa-apa. Sungguh, Leeteuk ingin sekali mengutuki keadaan dirinya yang tampak begitu lemah di hadapan sosok yang paling di bencinya. 'Kenapa aku harus terdiam seperti ini hanya karena berhadapan dengan anak ini?' rutuknya dalam hati.

Iris cokelat gelap milik Kyuhyun masih menatap intens ke arah sosok Leeteuk, yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Merasa jengah karena di pandangi dengan tatapan seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun, Leeteuk pun membalas tatapan mata Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya replika warna obsidian yang ada di dalam bola matanya, bertemu pandang dengan iris cokelat gelap polos milik Kyuhyun.

"Kyu tanya sekali lagi─" Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya. Matanya semakin waspada terhadap Leeteuk, "─Kamu ini siapa? Kenapa ada di kamar Kyu?"

"…"

**XOXOX**

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya begitu ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, juga suara dari seseorang yang sudah sangat di hafal oleh pemuda manis berambut ikal itu. Sebuah senyum langsung tersungging di bibir sewarna cherry milik Kyuhyun, begitu sosok yang baru saja datang itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka? Kenapa kau bisa seceroboh itu? Kau membuat hyu─"

Changmin segera menghentikan ocehannya begitu ia melihat sebuah senyum polos yang terhias di wajah Kyuhyun. "Changmin-hyung….Kyu lapar." dan kata-kata polos yang di lontarkan Kyuhyun, membuat Changmin tak tega untuk memarahi namja manis itu lebih lanjut.

Dan mau tak mau, Changmin pun akhirnya ikut tersenyum juga saat melihat senyum polos milik Kyuhyun. Dengan satu helaan nafas, Changmin mengacak-acak surai ikal kecokelatan milik Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Baiklah anak nakal. Karena kau tidak mendapatkan luka yang serius, dan dokter sudah memberitahuku kalau kau boleh pulang, jadi…ayo kita pulang dan makan bulgogi." kata Changmin.

"Bulgogi! Bulgogi! Kyu suka bulgogi!" pekik Kyuhyun senang, layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru saja diberitahukan oleh sang ibu bahwa ia mendapatkan menu makanan favorit.

Changmin pun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang begitu gembira hanya karena bulgogi. Sungguh, selama ini Changmin tak pernah melihat sosok yang begitu murni dan polos seperti Kyuhyun. Changmin selalu melihat bagaimana palsunya dunia, bagaimana kejam dan bengisnya manusia di luar sana. Namun saat melihat Kyuhyun, terutama saat ia melihat senyuman polos dari namja manis itu, Changmin selalu saja kehilangan kata-kata karena terpesona. Ia begitu terpesona dengan semua kepolosan yang ada di diri Kyuhyun.

Sosok Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa, membuatnya menjadi jahil, membuatnya merasa kembali hidup. Sungguh sebuah pesona yang luar biasa, hingga Changmin terkadang takut sendiri dengan pesona itu.

"Hyung, ayo cepat! Kyu mau bulgogi!"

Changmin tersentak. Ia kaget ketika ia merasakan sebelah tangannya sudah berada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun yang terasa hangat dan menenangkan. Changmin tersenyum lebih lebar ketika ia merasakan kehangatan dari telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah menggenggam tangannya.

"Ayo, kita pulang…"

**XOXOX**

Kyuhyun kembali menyodorkan mangkuknya yang telah kosong ke arah Changmin, diiringi oleh sebuah cengiran. Changmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tingkah namja manis itu. "Makanmu banyak sekali hari ini," komentar Changmin sembari mengisi kembali mangkuk kosong Kyuhyun dengan nasi hingga penuh dan mengembalikannya pada Kyuhyun. "Nanti kamu jadi gendut loh Kyu." Lanjut Changmin.

Kyuhyun yang memang sama sekali tak perduli—atau tidak mengerti— hanya bisa serius dengan mangkuk nasi dan bulgoginya. Namja manis itu memakan apa yang ada dihadapannya dengan lahap, hingga ada sedikit nasi yang menempel di pipinya yang tembam kemerahan.

Changmin tertawa ketika melihat butir-butir nasi yang menempel di pipi Kyuhyun. "Kyu," panggil Changmin, berusaha menarik perhatian Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan mangkuk nasinya.

"Kyu!"

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mangkuk nasi kepada Changmin. "Ung? Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin memberi isyarat dengan tangan pada Kyuhyun, untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti, langsung mendekatkan tubuh serta wajahnya ke arah Changmin. Dan dengan tiba-tiba, Changmin segera mencium pipi Kyuhyun—dimana ada butir-butir nasi yang menempel disana—.

Changmin mengecup pipi tembam kemerahan Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan perlahan, seakan pipi tersebut terbuat dari porselen yang mudah retak. Changmin begitu menikmati saat bibirnya menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yang terasa sangat halus dan kenyal. Sungguh, tiba-tiba saja Changmin merasa pesona Kyuhyun semakin mengikat dirinya dan menenggelamkannya.

Perlahan Changmin mengambil butir-butir nasi yang ada di pipi Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya, lalu memasukkan butir-butir nasi tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. "Hyung…sudah? Kyu mau makan lagi." tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang begitu polos.

Changmin segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari pipi Kyuhyun dengan gugup. Kini namja tampan bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu bisa merasakan sesuatu yang panas menjalar di pipinya. 'Memalukan!' rutuk Changmin.

Setelah insiden 'pembersihan butir- butir nasi di pipi Kyuhyun' yang berakhir dengan sentuhan—sedikit—intim dari Changmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali memakan makanannya dalam diam. Changmin tak berani bicara, karena kini dirinya tengah sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya.

'_Kyu…ada apa sebenarnya denganku? Kenapa setiap aku menyentuhmu, aku selalu merasakan hal ini? Ada apa sebenarnya Kyu?'_

**XOXOX**

Suasana pagi disebuah kamar apartement sederhana yang terletak di pinggiran kota seoul, tampaknya terdengar lebih gaduh dari hari-hari biasa. Wajar saja karena saat ini, Changmin—sang pemilik apartement— tengah mengatur dan memberi 'ceramah' dadakan pada seorang namja berwajah aegyo yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Sungmin.

"Kalau dia menyusahkan, pukul saja bokongnya hyung! Kalau dia menginginkan buku bergambar, berikan saja, Nanti aku bayar. Tapi kalau dia minta cokelat─" Sungmin mengangkat tangannya, berusaha untuk menghentikan ocehan Changmin yang durasinya mengalahkan ceramah dari ahjumma pemilik apartement jika sedang memarahi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis pada Changmin yang tampak begitu sebal karena kata-katanya di potong begitu saja. "Sudahlah Changmin, hyung tahu kok apa-apa saja yang boleh dan tidak boleh untuk Kyuhyunnie. Aku ini juga hyungnya, sama seperti dirimu. Jadi, aku pun sudah tahu semua hal tersebut." kata Sungmin sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Iya kan Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Sungmin, namun tak mendapatkan respon dari yang ditanya.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah asyik bermain dengan seekor kucing liar di pintu depan apartement. Wajah namja tampan bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu tampak menyiratkan keraguan, 'Apakah tidak apa-apa kalau aku membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi bersama Sungmin-hyung ke taman hiburan? Perasaanku kok tidak enak ya?'

**T B C**

Saya Cuma mau kasih author note yang ga penting!

Tolong ya, buat siapapun yang mau adain perang shipper, jangan pernah adain di FFN!

Kalian semua bikin malu tau ga!

Apa kalian pikir dengan menjelek-jelekkan 1 atau pairing lain itu hebat?

Nonsense tau ga!

Bisa ga sih penghuni screenplays hidup tenang?

Kalo kalian ga suka dengan 1 pairing, ga usah baca!

Simple kan?

Dari pada kalian menghina atau masukin SAMPAH ga mutu di review!

Semua orang punya hak untuk jadi shipper dari pairing manapun!

Dan TOLONG, jangan bersikap layaknya kalian ga berpendidikan!

Perhatikan kata-kata kalian anak muda!

FFN ini, bukan Cuma kalian yang hidup disini!

Bukan Cuma pairing yang kalian shipperkan yang eksis disini!

Saya udah cukup males dengan perkembangan FFN!

Kalo masih ada satu, dua atau lebih akun tak berlogin/login

Yang ANNOYING dan TUKANG RUSUH…

Saya ga jamin akan stay di FFN!


	8. Chapter 8

**DangerouSHIRO Present :**

"**Lonely Prince"**

**All Chara Own By SMent**

**If You ****DON'T LIKE****…**

**Make it simple!**

**DON'T READ**** My Fanfic!**

**I DON'T NEED FLAMER or BASHING!**

**(¯ _ ¯!)**

**And If You Don't Like All Pairing In This Story,**

**Just ****GO AWAY****!**

**XOXOX**

Sungmin tertawa kecil saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik memandang kearah luar lewat jendela bis yang saat ini tengah mereka tumpangi. Sesekali namja berwajah aegyo itu menggelengkan kepala mendengar celotehan bahkan senandungan asal dari bibir tipis semerah cherry milik Kyuhyun. Perlahan, tangan Sungmin terangkat untuk mengelus surai madu yang tumbuh di kepala Kyuhyun, dengan penuh rasa sayang Sungmin mengelus-elus kepala Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-hyung mengganggu, Kyu kan lagi nyanyi." Kyuhyun segera melayangkan protes pada Sungmin saat ia merasa elusan lembut di kepalanya itu mengganggu. Sungmin tersenyum mendengar kata-kata protes dari Kyuhyun, "Habisnya Kyunnie tidak mengajak hyung untuk nyanyi bersama," Ujarnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Ani, Kyu mau nyanyi sendiri aja!" Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. "Kyu ga mau nyanyi sama hyung." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Loh? Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya, lalu bersenandung lagi tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Sungmin. Namja manis bersurai madu itu kembali mendendangkan sebuah lagu anak-anak dengan suara pelan, seolah-olah ia tak ingin jika orang-orang di dekatnya mendengar kalau dirinya tengah bernyanyi.

Tahu kalau dirinya di acuhkan, Sungmin menarik-narik lengan coat yang di pakai oleh Kyuhyun untuk menarik perhatian sang dongsaeng. "Kyu! Jawab hyung, kenapa kamu tidak mau bernyanyi bersama hyung? Suara hyung kan bagus, tidak kalah dengan suara Lee Sungmin dari grup SuperJunior itu." Rajuk Sungmin.

Tak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun masih betah untuk bersenandung sendirian seolah tak ada siapapun di sekitarnya. Sebagai pengidap autisme–dalam kasus Kyuhyun autisme tipe asperger– wajar bila Kyuhyun tidak dapat fokus atau cepat tanggap pada ucapan orang-orang di sekitarnya, merespon ataupun membalas ucapan seseorang adalah hal yang sulit untuknya. Namun penderita autisme asperger tak bisa di remehkan dalam urusan IQ, untuk kalian ketahui saja, Kyuhyun mempunyai IQ yang bisa dikatakan cukup jenius. Yah, permasalahan autisme tipe asperger memang hanya terletak pada kesulitan untuk bersosialisasi saja.

Sungmin masih setia menarik-narik lengan coat Kyuhyun, "Kyunnie! Kalau tidak jawab, nanti tidak hyung belikan cokelat loh di taman bermain."

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh begitu ia mendengar kata cokelat. Ya, namja manis bersurai madu itu memang seorang pecinta cokelat. Namun apa daya, karena keuangan Changmin yang tidak mendukung, Kyuhyun tak bisa sering-sering menikmati benda manis berwarna cokelat kehitaman itu. Lagipula Changmin juga melarangnya untuk mengkonsumsi cokelat dalam jumlah berlebih.

"Cokelat? Kyu mau! Kyu mau!" Kyuhyun melonjak-lonjak senang di tempat duduknya. Bokongnya ia naik-turunkan di kursi empuk bis dengan mata yang berbinar-binar menatap kearah Sungmin. "Mana cokelatnya hyung?"

"Nanti setelah kita ada di taman bermain. Kyu mau makan berapa cokelat?" tanya Sungmin sambil menenangkan Kyuhyun yang melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. "Kyunnie, tenanglah..."

"Ummmm," Kyuhyun kembali duduk dengan tenang lalu menggumam tak jelas. "Cokelat, Kyu mau lima hyung..." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menunjukkan kelima jarinya.

Sungmin tertawa, "Banyak sekali Kyu. Nanti hyung dimarahi sama Changmin, dua saja ya?" Sungmin mencoba untuk menawar, namun sayang, Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya. "Kyu mau lima!" Putus namja manis itu tanpa bisa dibantah. Dan sungmin? Hanya bisa mengangguk.

"YAIY! Kyu makan cokelat! Kyu suka~" Kyuhyun kembali bersenandung asal, menyenandungkan kalimat yang ia susun seenaknya. "Pak beruang, Ibu beruang dan anak panda. Mau cokelat Kyu? Ani, minta saja pada Pak gajah. Lalalalala..."

**XOXOX**

"Hyung..."

Sebuah suara dan guncangan lembut pada bahunya membuat Leeteuk terbangun dari tidur kilatnya. Namja berwajah datar itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak lima belas menit lalu menempel di atas meja kerjanya, ia menyipitkan mata sambil menatap kearah seseorang yang telah mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. "Ada apa Hae?" Tanya Leeteuk saat melihat Donghae sudah berdiri di seberang meja kerjanya.

"Kenapa hyung tertidur disini? Kalau hyung mau tidur, sebaiknya tidur di kam―"

"Katakan ada apa," Leeteuk memotong ucapan basa-basi yang Donghae lontarkan, obsidian yang ada di dalam matanya menatap tajam ke arah sang dongsaeng. Donghae mulai gugup, ia tak pernah suka jika Leeteuk memandangnya dengan tajam. Pandangan kakaknya itu benar-benar memuakkan dan menyebalkan, ia selalu merasa kalau pandangan kakaknya itu bisa menguliti dan menelanjanginya. Dan Donghae, tidak suka hal itu. "Aku ingin pergi sebentar dengan Hyukkie ke taman bermain." Ujarnya.

"Lalu?"

Donghae mulai salah tingkah, "Aku hanya minta izin saja. Siapa tahu kalau hari ini hyung membutuhkanku, lalu aku tak ada di tempat―"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan izinku?" tanya Leeteuk tanpa menatap ke arah Donghae. Namja tampan itu kini sudah kembali menyibukkan pandangannya pada kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya.

"Aku..." Donghae menggantung kalimatnya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, semua yang diucapkan Leeteuk memang benar adanya. Sejak dulu, ia memang tidak pernah perduli dengan izin Leeteuk. Apapun yang ia lakukan, selalu ia dasarkan atas kesenangan hatinya saja. Ia tak pernah meminta izin, meminta pendapat atau apapun pada Leeteuk. Dan sekarang? Wajar saja jika Leeteuk melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Pergilah, hyung tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu hari ini." Dan satu kata final yang keluar dari mulut Leeteuk membuat hati Donghae terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum tak kasat mata. Kata yang diucapkan dengan begitu dingin, tanpa ada kehangatan sama sekali. Adik mana yang tidak sakit hati saat kakak yang ia sayangi bicara dengan nada yang begitu dingin, begitupun dengan Donghae.

Donghae pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku, lalu merunduk untuk memberi hormat pada Leeteuk. "N–ne hyung, aku...pergi."

"Hm, pergilah."

Donghae pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruang kerja milik Leeteuk. Sambil menahan sakit dan sesak di dadanya, Donghae berujar lirih, _"Setidaknya bisakah kau berkata hati-hati di jalan padaku hyung?"_

**XOXOX**

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan takjub saat melihat sekitarnya. Bibir tipis sewarna cherry miliknya tak kunjung tertutup, selalu membulat membentuk huruf 'O'. Sungmin terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu dongsaeng-nya itu. "Minnie-hyung! Itu apa namanya?!" tanya Kyuhyun antusias sambil menunjuk salah satu wahana yang ada.

Dengan sebuah senyum lembut, Sungmin sudah akan membuka mulut–siap untuk menjelaskan. "Itu―"

"AH! Yang itu apa hyung?" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin, lalu kembali menunjuk kearah wahana lainnya. Mungkin karena terlalu antusias karena ini kali pertama kalinya ia datang ke taman bermain, Kyuhyun jadi seenaknya dan mengabaikan kehadiran Sungmin. Namja manis itu berlarian kesana kemari seperti anak kecil untuk melihat berbagai wahana yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. "Dasar, bocah itu seenaknya saja." Ia pun berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. "KYUHYUN! TUNGGU!"

Tak perduli dengan teriakan hyung-nya, Kyuhyun semakin masuk ke dalam area taman bermain. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat melihat pemandangan sekitarnya yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, berbagai jenis stand, kedai makanan dan masih banyak lagi. Perlahan rasa takjub yang tadi sempat hinggap di hati dan pikiran Kyuhyun mulai berubah. Namja manis bersurai madu itu mulai merasa tidak nyaman, pusing dan mulai gemetar. Kyuhyun memang tak pernah suka dengan tempat ramai, ia selalu merasa tidak nyaman dengan keramaian. Ia selalu pusing dengan suara-suara yang terlalu banyak masuk ke telinganya.

Semenit kemudian, Kyuhyun mulai oleng. "Min―minnie...hyung. Kyu―pu...pusing." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk berjalan ke pinggiran, dimana ada sebuah bangku panjang yang bisa ia duduki untuk menenangkan dirinya. Namun setelah ia duduk di bangku tersebut, rasa tak nyaman dan pusing di kepalanya malah semakin bertambah. Inilah beratnya menjadi seorang penyandang autisme tipe asperger.

"Minhhh...nieeh hyunghhh." Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil memanggil nama Sungmin dengan lirihnya. Wajah Kyuhyun mulai berubah menjadi pucat karena dirinya tak bisa mengendalikan perasaan-perasaan aneh yang melingkupinya. Kyuhyun merasa akan pingsan sebentar lagi, namun sebelum itu terjadi, ada seseorang yang menghampirinya. "Hei anak manis, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun tak merespon, ia masih tetap memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetar ketakutan. "Minnie-hyung..."

"Ung? Minnie?" Namja yang menghampiri Kyuhyun itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut, berpose seakan ia tengah berpikir. Namun karena tak tahu siapa orang yang di panggil Minnie oleh 'anak manis' yang sedang ketakutan di hadapannya itu, ia memilih untuk menyodorkan gelas minumannya yang sama sekali belum ia sentuh. "Ini, minum dulu. Kau suka soft drink kan? Ambil saja, aku belum meminumnya kok." Ujar namja tersebut diiringi oleh gummy-smile andalannya.

"Eunhyuk!"

Namja yang tengah menyodorkan gelas berisi soft drink pada Kyuhyun itu langsung menoleh begitu namanya di panggil. Gummy-smile miliknya semakin lebar tatkala ia mendapati sesosok namja yang datang bersamanya ke taman bermain ini telah kembali dari memebeli sandwich. "Hae!" Eunhyuk melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan riang kearah namja tersebut, yang tak lain adalah Donghae.

Donghae berjalan kearah Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum melihat polah kekasihnya itu. "Dasar anak nakal! Baru kutinggal sebentar saja sudah berani mendekati namja lain, ingin dihukum ya?" Ujar Donghae sembari mencubit hidung bangir milik Eunhyuk.

"Aish! Appoyo~!" Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibir plumpnya dengan imut.

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu Hyukkie, atau aku akan memakanmu disini dan saat ini juga."

"Ah–andwaeyo! Donghae-pabbo!"

Donghae tertawa melihat wajah kekasihnya yang sudah mulai merona karena candaannya. "Hae-pabbo! Mana sandwich punyaku? Aku lapar tahu!" Rajuk Eunhyuk yang tengah berusaha mengalihkan rasa malunya karena di goda oleh kekasih tampannya.

Donghae menyodorkan sepotong sandwich kearah Eunhyuk, "Ngomong-ngomong...siapa namja disampingmu itu Hyukkie? Kenapa dia hanya menunduk dan memeluk tubuhnya seperti itu? Aneh sekali."

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu. Donghae yang tak puas dengan jawaban dari gesture tubuh kekasihnya, mencoba untuk mendekat dan berjongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun yang sempat terlupakan kehadirannya oleh Eunhyuk ataupun Donghae. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Tubuhmu gemetar, apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Donghae.

"C–chang...miiinh, hyung..."

"Apa? Kau mengatakan apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya."

"Pul...anggh."

"Sepertinya dia ketakutan Hae-ah." Eunhyuk menginterupsi.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk sekilas, lalu berbalik menatap Kyuhyun lagi. "Kau tersesat ya? Mau hyung antar ke pusat informasi?" Donghae masih mencoba untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tak terlihat jelas karena tertutupi oleh surai madunya. "Hei, angkat dulu wajahmu..."

"Sudahlah Hae, biarkan dia tenang dulu." Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan tatapan lembut. Donghae berpikir sejenak, lalu akhirnya ia setuju dengan Eunhyuk. Tidak baik memaksa orang yang tengah ketakutan untuk bicara, begitulah pemikiran Donghae pada akhirnya.

Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun pun kini hanya duduk diam. Sesekali terdengar percakapan antara Eunhyuk dan Donghae, hingga setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, Donghae kembali buka suara untuk menanyai Kyuhyun. "Hei, kau sudah bisa bicara kan?"

"..."

"Siapa namamu? Kau mau kami antar pulang atau―"

"Kyu..."

Ucapan Donghae terhenti saat ia mendengar namja yang sedari tadi ia ajak berbicara menggumamkan sebuah nama. "Kau bilang apa?"

Kyuhyun perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, dengan kikuk ia menatap kearah Donghae dan Eunhyuk. "K―Kyu, m..mau p―ulang hyung." Donghae membatu begitu ia melihat wajah namja yang ada disampingnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang hingga rasa sesak itu kembali mengumpul di dalam dadanya. Donghae mengumpat dalam hati, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini ia kembali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, "Kau..."

"Hae, ada apa? Kau mengenal anak manis itu?"

"Namja ini Kyuhyun, Choii Kyuhyun." Ucap Donghae dingin.

**XOXOX**

Sungmin kini tengah panik, pasalnya dia tidak dapat menemukan Kyuhyun ditengah gelombang manusia yang semakin siang semakin padat memenuhi area taman bermain. Sungmin dapat menebak kalau Kyuhyun pasti tengah ketakutan disuatu tempat karena namja manis bersurai ikal itu tak pernah nyaman dengan keramaian. Dan kini Sungmin merutuki kebodohannya karena mengajak Kyuhyun ke taman bermain, dimana notabene-nya banyak orang-orang berkumpul disini. Dan ia juga merutuki betapa lalai dirinya dalam menjaga Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memencet-mencet keypad pada ponselnya untuk menghubungi Changmin. Sesekali terdengar helaan nafas penuh keputus asaan dari namja berwajah imut itu. "Changmin-ah, angkat teleponnya! Ini bukan waktumu kerja pagi kan?" Gumam Sungmin.

"_Pembitahuan bagi pengunjung bernama Lee Sungmin, ditunggu oleh Tuan Choi Donghae di pusat informasi. Terima kasih..."_

Merasa kalau panggilan itu untuk dirinya, Sungmin segera menutup ponsel model strapnya kemudian berlari menuju pusat informasi. "Choi Donghae? Mungkinkah orang yang waktu itu?"

**XOXOX**

"Aku Lee Sungmin!"

Seorang yeoja yang tengah berjaga di pusat informasi tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin lalu mempersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Dan betapa leganya Sungmin saat dirinya kembali melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk dengan tenang sambil meminum susu cokelat hangat di dalam ruangan tersebut. "Kyunnie," Sungmin segera memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat hingga pemuda manis berambut ikal itu terlonjak.

"Minnie-hyung!"

"Pabboya! Kenapa tadi kau berlari menjauh?! Mau hyung pukul ya bokongnya?!"

Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa memberikan cengiran polos pada Sungmin. Sesekali ia menawari hyung-nya itu untuk meminum cokelat hangat miliknya bersama-sama. "Kyu suka susu cokelat, hehe..."

Emosi Sungmin pun teredam dengan tingkah polos Kyuhyun. Niat untuk memarahi namja manis itu pun ia urungkan. Toh pada akhirnya ia memang tidak pernah bisa marah pada Kyuhyun, ia terlalu menyayangi Kyuhyun. "Jangan buat hyung khawatir lagi ya Kyu?"

"Eung?"

"Aniya," Sungmin tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak-acak surai ikal sewarna madu milik Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Kita pulang?" Ajak Sungmin yang sudah beranjak dari kursi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk sambil menenggak habis cokelat panas di dalam mug, lalu ikut beranjak dari kursi mengikuti jejak Sungmin. "AH! QUICHE KYU KETINGGALAN!" Kyuhyun memekik heboh, sontak membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa Kyu? Apa yang ketinggalan? Kau kan tadi tidak membawa apa-apa. Semua barangmu ada di tas ini." Kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk kearah ransel yang ada di punggungnya.

"Chankkamaneyo hyung!" Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tadi ia tempati tanpa memperdulikan tatapan penuh tanya dari mata Sungmin.

Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun pun keluar sambil membawa aquarium kecil yang berisi seekor hamster putih dengan totol cokelat terang. Sungmin menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kyu, hamster siapa itu?" tanya Sungmin menuntut penjelasan.

"Kyu laparrrr hyung~ ayo pulang. Ddeokboki, jjangmyeon...Kyu datang! Aaaammm!" Kyuhyun bersenandung riang meninggalkan Sungmin yang terbengong-bengong dengan tingkah dongsaeng-nya itu.

"CHOII KYUHYUN! TUNGGU HYUNG! NANTI KAU TERSESAT LAGI!"

**XOXOX**

"Darimana kau dapat hamster ini? Memangnya Sungmin-hyung punya banyak uang untuk membelikanmu hewan sejenis tikus ini? " Changmin membrondong Kyuhyun dengan segudang pertanyaan setelah Sungmin menceritakan hal-hal apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama mereka pergi ke taman bermain.

Changmin menghentikan gerakan sendok yang sudah mengarah ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun, "Aaaah! Changmin-hyung...Kyu mau jjangmyeon!" Changmin menggeleng tegas, ia tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun makan lagi sebelum namja manis dihadapannya itu mau bercerita. "Bicara dulu, atau hyung buang semua jjangmyeon ini!" Ancam Changmin dengan wajah serius.

"Quiche punya Kyu!"

"Tidak mungkin. Katakan kau mendapat Qiu–ah siapalah nama hewan itu darimana?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk kearah aquarium kecil yang ada di atas tv tak jauh dari mereka.

"Quiche punya Kyu! Donghae-hyung yang beli..."

Changmin mendelik, "Apa?! Ulangi lagi siapa yang membelikanmu hewan itu?"

"Qiuche itu punya Kyu! Bukan punya Changmin-hyung! Weeekkk..."

"CHOII KYUHYUN!" Changmin kini benar-benar dibatas ambang kesabarannya. "Kau bilang Donghae yang membelikannya?!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, ia ketakutan karena Changmin baru saja membentaknya. Sejauh ini, walaupun Changmin kesal pada tingkah lakunya, ia tak pernah membentak ataupun berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Akan hyung kembalikan hewan itu pada Donghae!" Changmin berjalan kearah tv lalu mengambil aquarium yang ada diatasnya. "Mereka pikir kau bisa di bayar dengan hewan ini?! Cih, dasar orang-orang kaya menyebalkan!" Desis Changmin.

"Hyung...Quiche Kyu! Jangan dibawa! Hyung!"

**XOXOX**

**TOK...TOK...TOK...**

Suara ketukan pintu ruang kerjanya menyadarkan Leeteuk dari tumpukan berkas-berkas yang sedang ia kerjakan sejak tadi pagi. Ia lirik sebentar jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, lalu menghela nafas sebentar tatkala ia baru menyadari kalau sekarang hari sudah sore. "Masuk.." Ujarnya pada seseorang yang tadi mengetuk pintu.

"Leeteuk-sajangnim," Panggil seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruang kerja Leeetuk.

Leeteuk menatap kearah orang tersebut dan mengangguk, "Oh kau Kangin-ssi. Ada apa? Mendapat laporan baru tentang anak itu?"

"Aku mendapatkan data tentang Shim Changmin," Kangin meletakkan sebuah amplop cokelat di meja kerja Leeteuk. "Dan ternyata dugaan anda benar. Dia adalah anak dari mendiang pelayan disini, yang dulu anda beri perintah untuk membawa pergi Kyuhyun." Lanjutnya.

Leeetuk membuka amplop yang ada di mejanya, membacanya dengan seksama sambil sesekali mengerutkan kening. "Dia masih sekolah? Apa dia bekerja? Bagaimana caranya dia bisa menghidupi Kyuhyun dan dirinya sendiri?"

"Anda bertanya seperti itu memang karena anda ingin bertanya, atau..." Kangin menyeringai menatap boss-nya, "...atau memang anda sebenarnya mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun?"

Leeteuk tersadar, ia baru menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya memang terkesan ambigu. Dengan gugup, Leeetuk mencoba menutupi apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. "A–aku...aku tidak―"

"Jangan membohongi diri sendiri sajangnim. Siapapun tahu, sebenci apapun kita pada saudara sedarah, pasti rasa khawatir dan rasa cemas akan tetap ada untuknya sebagai bentuk kepedulian."

"..."

"Kebencian dalam hati anda itu, sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah kebencian yang tak berdasar sajangnim." Kangin melembutkan nada bicaranya, "Sejak awal aku heran kenapa kau ingin aku mencarikan informasi tentang adikmu yang sudah kau buang selama lima belas tahun."

"Cukup Kangin-ssi."

Kangin menghentikan kata-katanya untuk sesaat. "Kalau kau terus begini, terus membohongi hatimu yang sebenarnya tak pernah benar-benar memebenci Kyuhyun, maka akan semakin banyak hati yang terluka karena sikapmu. Aku permisi, selamat sore sajangnim." Kangin pun melangkah keluar dari ruang kerja Leeteuk. Meninggalkan namja berwajah cantik itu sendirian di dalam ruangan hampa yang hanya berisikan buku-buku juga kertas-kertas yang memuakkan.

Leeteuk terpaku di meja kerjanya. Kata-kata Kangin entah kenapa selalu membuatnya terpukul dengan telak, ia tak tahu mengapa, namun kata-kata yang diucapkan Kangin padanya seolah-olah memang pernah dirasakan oleh namja bertubuh tegap itu. Leeteuk serasa di tampar oleh kata-kata Kangin setiap kali mereka bertemu, dan Leeteuk tak suka akan hal itu. Leeteuk tak pernah suka kalau harus terlihat lemah di depan orang lain, namun faktanya, dia selalu terlihat lemah jika berhadapan dengan Kangin.

"Aku benci terlihat lemah di hadapan siapapun, Kim Young Woon..."

**T B C**

**Annyeong semuaaaa '-')/**

**Masih inget saya?**

**Ngga ya?**

***pukpuk diri sendiri***

**Okay, saya tahu saya udah terlalu lama vakum di FFn**

**Dan udah banyak bgt reader dari Lonely Prince yang neror saya**

**Di Twitter, FB bahkan di Grup perkumpulan MinKyu Couple.**

**Lol**

**Serasa deh.**

**Fic ini akhirnya saya lanjutin lagi^^**

**Seneng ga?**

**Harus seneng ya.**

**Fic ini emang banyak yang minta lanjut, mulai dari di review**

**Sampe pas vakum kemaren.**

**Makasih buat reader yang udah ttp menantikan Fic ini.**

**Akhirnya, sesuatu ya?**

**Well, saya rasa di chapter ini udah ga kerasa greget-nya ya?**

**Maklum, saya baru mulai nulis lagi. Jadi Fic ini semacam pemanasan..**

**Hohoho**

**Tapi ttp, saya harap chapter ini ga mengecewakan kalian yang udah nunggu2**

**Chapter lanjutan Fic ini^^**

**Dan akhir kata?**

**Mind to leave me some review?**

**But, PLEASE BE POLITE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**dangerouSHIRO proudly present…**

"**Lonely Prince"**

**All chara own by themselves & SMent**

**WARNING!**

**This fanfic had a content of BOYS LOVE!**

**So, if you don't like that thing…**

**Make it SIMPLE for us!**

**DON'T READ THIS FANFIC!**

**I don't need FLAMER or BASHER here.**

**If you don't like the pair that used in this fic,**

**Better YOU GO AWAY!**

**XXX**

Leeteuk termenung sendirian di dalam ruang kerjanya setelah Kangin pergi. Kata-kata dari pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap it uterus terngiang ditelinga Leeteuk. Apakah benar selama ini kebenciannya terhadap Kyuhyun hanyalah sebuah kebencian tak berdasar? Apakah semua yang telah ia lakukan terhadap Kyuhyun adalah sebuah kesalahan? Semua pertanyaan itu kini terus mengisi kepala Leeteuk, membuatnya merasa pusing. "Hanya dengan memikirkan anak itu, kepalaku menjadi sakit. Kau benar-benar pembawa masalah, Kyuhyun!" ujar Leeteuk sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya, menuju kearah kamarnya sendiri. Suara langkah kakiknya terdengar begitu nyaring di dalam rumahnya yang sepi, menggema menembus dinding-dinding koridor yang berdiri kokoh namun dingin.

Suara pintu utama yang tebuka menghentikan langkah kaki Leeteuk. "Darimana saja kau, Choi Donghae?"

Donghae yang barusan membuka pintu langsung terkejut begitu mendapati sosok kakak tertuanya yang masih terjaga. "Oh, Leeteuk-hyung! Aku piker kau sudah tidur." Donghae mencoba berbasa-basi dengan kakaknya itu. Namun ucapannya itu hanya dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dari Leeteuk. "Jawab pertanyaanku dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan ucapan basa-basimu itu. Sejak kapan kau peduli kalau aku sudah tidur atau belum, huh?"

Donghae semakin salah tingkah. Ucapan Leeteuk memang benar, selama 15 tahun ia hidup bersama kakak tertuanya itu, dirinya sama sekali tidak pernah peduli dengan jam tidur Leeteuk. Maka tidak aneh jika Leeteuk membalas ucapan Donghae dengan begitu….sarkatik?

"Aku… baru saja pulang dari taman bermain bersama Eunhyuk."

"Ah! Sudah kuduga."

Keheningan mulai mengisi diantara dua bersaudara itu. Donghae merasa bingung harus berkata apa lagi pada kakaknya itu, sementara Leeteuk terlihat tidak punya niat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapan Leetuk setelah ia mengucapkan selamat malam. "Ah," Donghae menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik kearah Leeteuk. "Saat aku ke taman bermain tadi, aku bertemu lagi dengan Kyuhyun."

Tubuh Leeteuk langsung menegang begitu ia mendengar nama Kyuhyun. Namun, ekspresi diwajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan. Tetap datar seolah tak ada emosi yang terlukis disana.

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau memberitahukan hal itu padaku?"

Donghae menghela nafas panjang, "Kondisi Kyuhyun sangat menyedihkan hyung."

"…"

"Aku tak pernah menyangka diumurnya yang lima belas tahun itu, sikapnya justru lebih mencerminkan perilaku anak usia lima tahun." Ujar Donghae dengan nada yang menyiratkan keprihatinan. "Sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya, aku memang merasa kalau Kyuhyun itu berbeda. Namun aku tidak tahu kalau―"

"Bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan anak sial itu, Choi Donghae?!" Bentakan Leeteuk padanya membuat Donghae terdiam. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani melihat kearah Leeteuk yang tampaknya tengah dikuasai amarah. Harusnya ia tahu, Leeteuk tak pernah suka dengan topic pembicaraan yang melibatkan satu nama, yaitu Choi Kyuhyun, adik mereka sendiri.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu berulang kali, jangan pernah membahas tentang anak itu lagi! Aku sudah muak dengan tingkahmu akhir-akhir ini, Choi Donghae! Kau membuatku muak dengan semua informasimu tentang Kyuhyun!"

"…"

"Kalau kau memang merasa berempati padanya, silahkan saja kau perlakukan dia selayaknya adik." Donghae tersentak begitu mendengar perkataan Leeteuk. Ia tak menyangka jika kakaknya itu mengizinkannya untuk memperlakukan Kyuhyun sebagai seorang adik, mengingat selama ini Leeteuk begitu keras memperingati dan mendoktrin dirinya bahwa Kyuhyun bukanlah adik mereka. Baru saja Donghae akan membuka mulutnya, namun kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Leeteuk selanjutnya sangatlah menyakitkan hingga dirinya hanya bisa diam tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Tapi jangan harap aku akan luluh, dan mengakui atau memperlakukannya sebagai adik. Karena bagiku, Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang anak pembawa sial yang tak pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang." Leeteuk pun pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang berdiri termangu.

"Aku bukan makhluk lemah sepertimu, Donghae."

**XOXOX**

"Quiche Kyu! Changmin-hyung, balikin!"

Suara teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar diseluruh lorong lantai dua apartemen tempatnya tinggal bersama Changmin. Pemuda manis itu berlarian mengejar Changmin, tak peduli nafasnya kini mulai tersengal-sengal. "Changmin-hyung…"

Sementara Changmin yang berjalan didepan, tampak tak mempedulikan panggilan Kyuhyun. Pemuda bertubuh kelewat tinggi it uterus berjalan menuruni tangga apartemen, menuju kearah tampat parker dimana ia memarkir motornya.

"Changmin-hyung jahat sama Kyu." Ucapan Kyuhyun tersebut sukses membuat Changmin membalikkan tubuh tingginya. "Quiche itu punya Kyu! Balikin hyung!" Sekali lagi Kyuhyun merengek dengan kata-kata yang sama. Meminta pada Changmin untuk memberikan hamster lucu yang ia beri nama Quiche.

Changmin menghela nafas panjang, mencoba untuk menetralkan emosinya yang akhir-akhir ini tak dapat ia kontrol. Pemuda bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu juga tidak mengerti, kenapa emosinya bisa begitu cepat bergolak saat ada sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang Kyuhyun.

Ia hanya tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Kyuhyun, ia ingin selalu melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum meskipun itu jarang, ia hanya... ingin Kyuhyun bahagia. Namun, semenjak hari dimana Kyuhyun bertemu lagi dengan Choi Donghae dan Choi Leeteuk―yang tak lain adalah kakak kandung Kyuhyun― perasaan Changmin semakin tak karuan. Pemuda yang satu bulan lebih tua daripada Kyuhyun itu hanya tidak ingin jika Kyuhyun disakiti. Karena jika ia melihat siapapun menyakiti Kyuhyun, maka... ia pun akan merasakan sakit yang sama.

"Changmin hyung! Balikin!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak meminta si hamster gendut Quiche. Changmin pun berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun, lalu memberikan akuarium kecil berisi hamster gendut berwarna putih bertotol cokelat muda. "Ini, hyung kembalikan. Jangan merengek dan berteriak lagi. Kau bisa dipukul sama Kang ahjumma lagi nanti."

Kyuhyun pun bersorak girang ketika Quiche kembali padanya. Pemuda manis berpipi gembil itu pun berjalan meninggalkan Changmin untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka. Terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang kembali menyenandungkan lagu asal, yang hanya dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri.

Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Tak dapat ia pungkiri, terkadang memang Changmin merasa kesal dengan tingkah polah Kyuhyun yang tak sesuai dengan umurnya. Namun, disatu sisi pula Changmin menikmati saat-saat bersama Kyuhyun. Karena dengan kondisi Kyuhyun yang berbeda itu, ia mampu belajar untuk mengendalikan emosi, mengerti dan memahami orang lain dengan cara yang unik, bahkan belajar untuk menyayangi seseorang.

Karena setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal empat tahun lalu, berarti saat umurnya dan umur Kyuhyun menginjak sebelas tahun, praktis Changmin-lah yang bertugas menjaga dan merawat Kyuhyun. Awalnya Changmin merasa hidupnya sangatlah berat. Ia harus meninggalkan sekolahnya, mencari pekerjaan, dan berusaha untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhan Kyuhyun. Dan setelah beberapa bulan bergelung dengan kehidupan yang sulit, akhirnya Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat dengan wujud seorang manusia bernama Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin-lah yang membantu Changmin selama ini. Ia yang merekomendasikan apartemen ini sebagai tempat tinggalnya dan Kyuhyun, mencarikannya pekerjaan paruh waktu, dan membantunya menjaga Kyuhyun saat ia sedang bekerja. Changmin begitu bersyukur dengan kehadiran Sungmin didalam hidupnya, karena tanpa Sungmin, mungkin dirinya dan Kyuhyun sudah terlunta-lunta dijalanan.

"Changmin?"

Changmin menoleh begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya, "Oh! Sungmin-hyung. Baru pulang dari took buku?"

Sungmin mengangguk singkat. "Kau sedang apa disini? Kyuhyun mana? Aku bawakan buku bergambar dan beberapa kue kering." Ujar Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan beberapa kantong plastic yang ada digenggamannya. "Kue kering? Tapi, hyung tau kan kalau Kyuhyun tidak boleh sembarangan memakan kue."

Sungmin tertawa geli mendengar perkataan pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu. Ia menepuk pundak Changmin pelan, "tenang saja Changmin-ah. Kue ini aman untuk Kyuhyun kok." Sebelum mendengar jawaban dari Changmin, Sungmin sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan pelataran parker apartemen. "Kenapa banyak sekali orang-orang yang meninggalkan aku sebelum aku bicara, sih? Menyebalkan." Sungut Changmin.

**XOXOX**

Pagi itu Changmkn baru beranjak dari tidurnya ketika matahari sudah tinggi. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu melirik jam yang ada diruang tengah apartemennya sekilas, dan mendapati bahwa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas. "Kyu? Kau sudah bangun?" Changmin membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, namun tia tak menemukan pemuda manis bersurai cokelat ikal itu disana. Changmin mengernyitkan keningnya, heran. "Kemana perginya anak nakal itu? Tidak biasanya dia bangun pagi." Gumam Changmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Changmin berjalan menuju ruang makan, hendak membuat sereal untuk sarapannya. Namun sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk tenang sambil menyusun puzzle diatas meja makan, sukses mengagetkannya. "Ya Tuhan Choi Kyuhyun! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?!"

Kyuhyun tak memberikan reaksi apa-apa, pemuda manis itu seolah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Changmin pun hanya bisa menghela nafas, lalu berjalan menuju counter dapur untuk membuat sereal. "Kyu…" Changmin masih berusaha untuk memanggil Kyuhyun, menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari dunianya sendiri. "Kyuhyun…" panggil Changmin lagi.

Merasa tak akan mendapat respon, Changmin pun berinisiatif untuk duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun. Pemuda tinggi itu menarik bangku yang ada, lalu duduk dengan tenang sebelum mencoba memanggil Kyuhyun kembali. "Kyu? Kau sudah sarapan? Mau hyung buatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Changmin pelan sembari mengelus jari-jari Kyuhyun yang tampak lincah memasang potongan-potongan puzzle bergambar angry bird.

Inilah salah satu kesulitan menghadapi anak berkebutuhan khusus seperti Kyuhyun, yang dalam kasus ini adalah pengidap sindrom asperger, yang juga termasuk kedalam kasus autisme. Penderita sindrom asperger seperti Kyuhyun memang terkadang bisa cepat menanggapi sesuatu, namun terkadang juga mereka lambat menanggapi atau merespon ucapan, gerakan, ataupun sentuhan orang lain.

Changmin kembali menghela nafas. Pemuda itu tampaknya tak peduli dengan ungkapan bahwa tiap kali kau menghela nafas, maka satu kebahagiaan dalam hidupmu akan hilang.

"Kyunnie…" Changmin kini mencoba memanggil Kyuhyun disertai dengan elusan lembut dikepala pemuda manis itu. Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun pun merespon dengan menatap Changmin, namun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Changmin pun tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun mulai meresponnya, "Kyu sudah makan belum?"

"…" lama Kyuhyun tak merespon, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu menggeleng. "Belum. Perut Kyu bunyi dari tadi hyung."

Changmin tertawa mendengar jawaban polos dari Kyuhyun. Ia mengacak-acak surai ikal cokelat milik Kyuhyun dengan sayang, "Hahaha… kalau perutmu bunyi, kenapa tidak bangunkan hyung dari tadi?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi. "Kyu anak baik. Kalau Changmin hyung bobo, Kyu ga boleh berisik."

"Arra! Arra!" Changmin pun bangkit dari kursinya lalu kembali ke counter dapur untuk membuat dua mangkuk bubur nasi, melupakan bahwa awalnya ia ingin membuat sereal. Mengingat Kyuhyun termasuk kedalam penderita autisme, maka Changmin harus berhati-hati dan selektif terhadap makanan yang dikonsumsi oleh Kyuhyun.

Keheningan perlahan mulai mengisi ruang makan berukuran mungil itu, karena dua manusia yang berada disana tengah sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Hingga suara ketukan di pintu apartemen kecil itu membuat Changmin harus rela meninggalkan aktifitasnya, dan berlari menuju pintu untuk membukanya. Namun betapa terkejutnya Changmin, saat mendapati sosok Donghae yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Pemuda bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu nyaris menutup pintu apartemennya kembali, namun Donghae berhasil menahannya. "Shim Changmin! Kumohon, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, tuan muda Choi?" kata Changmin dengan nada yang cukup sinis. Tersirat sekali dalam suaranya, rasa tidak suka pada sosok Donghae. "Kalau yang ingin kau bicarakan adalah tentang Kyuhyun, maka aku menolak! Lupakan saja, aku tak akan menyerahkan Kyuhyun padamu dan kakakmu itu, meskipun usia Kyuhyun sekarang sudah mencapai lima belas tahun."

"Aku memang ingin membicarakan tentang Kyuhyun, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mengambilnya darimu―"

"Oh, benar sekali! Aku lupa kalau kau tidak akan pernah ada niat untuk memintaku menyerahkan Kyuhyun. Kau dan kakakmu itu, memang sama-sama tidak punya hati. Jadi, mustahil untukmu dan kakakmu itu meminta Kyuhyun kembali kepada kalian." Kalimat-kalimat sinis Changmin cukup membuat kesabaran Donghae habis. Ia pun menatap dua bola mata sehitam onyx milik Changmin dengan intens, "Seandainya alasanku mendatangimu karena aku memang ingin mengambil Kyuhyun, kau sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk menghalangiku. Karena aku ini kakak kandungnya, sedangkan dirimu? Kau tidak lebih dari seorang pelayan dan pengasuh untuk Kyuhyun." Kini sebuah seringai terlihat menghiasi bibir Donghae, "Ingat dimana posisimu itu Shim Changmin."

"Kau!"

"Aku akan menjemput Kyuhyun besok."

Changmin mendelikkan matanya mendengar ucapan Donghae. "Tenang saja Changmin-ah. Besok aku hanya akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan keliling gwangju. Aku tidak mungkin menculiknya dan membawanya kerumah saat monster bernama Leeteuk masih sangat membenci Kyuhyun."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Choi Donghae?!"

Donghae tersenyum tipis. Bukan sebuah senyum yang menampakkan kebahagiaan, namun lebih kepada memperlihatkan sebuah kesedihan, penyesalan, dan kehampaan. "Aku tak pernah membenci Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin."

"…"

"Aku tak pernah membencinya, sejak ia lahir hingga saat ini. Keadaan yang memaksaku untuk menjadi seperti ini. Jika kau tahu bagaimana kehidupanku dan kakakku setelah kematian orang tua kami, kau pasti akan mengerti."

"Tapi perlakuan kalian pada Kyuhyun dulu, tetap saja salah!" Changmin menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Kau tidak bisa membuang saudaramu begitu saja, bahkan menganggapnya tidak pernah terlahir kedunia ini. Bisa kau bayangkan rasanya menjadi Kyuhyun?"

"…"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau menjadi Kyuhyun, Choi Donghae?! Kau dibuang saat kau sendiri tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, demi tuhan, Kyuhyun dibuang oleh kakakmu saat ia baru berumur tiga bulan! Manusia macam apa kalian?!"

Amarah tampak begitu jelas di kedua mata milik Changmin. "Dan tiba-tiba kau datang, lalu mengakui bahwa sebenarnya kau tidak pernah membenci Kyuhyun? Apa kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk percaya, Shim Changmin. Tapi setidaknya, izinkan aku untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa aku juga menyayangi Kyuhyun." Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menolak ucapan Donghae. Namun Donghae tidak peduli, ia ingin membuktikan kesungguhannya pada Changmin. Setelah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun secara tidak sengaja, sampai berusaha memahami bagaimana kehidupan Kyuhyun―meskipun hanya dalam waktu singkat―, Donghae benar-benar ingin mencoba menyayangi Kyuhyun layaknya seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya. Setidaknya, ia ingin mencoba untuk mengenal Kyuhyun terlebih dulu. "Aku mohon, Shim Changmin. Aku tidak ingin berubah seperti Leeteuk-hyung yang semakin hari hatinya semakin keras dan dingin. Aku tidak ingin keadaan kembali memaksaku untuk berubah."

"…"

Donghae akhirnya bersimpuh dihadapan Changmin. Pemuda yang terkenal dengan arogansi-nya yang tinggi, kini tampak merendahkan dirinya hanya untuk meminta belas kasih seorang pemuda, yang tak lain adalah anak dari mendiang kepala pelayan keluarganya dulu. "Biarkan aku menebus semua kesalahanku pada Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin. Biarkan Kyuhyun meraskan kasih sayangku, sebagai seorang kakak. Bukan sebagai orang asing yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya. Kumohon…"

Dan dengan satu kalimat permohonan disertai dengan tetesan air mata dari Donghae, hati Changmin yang sedari tadi diliputi oleh amarah, kini mulai luluh. Dengan perlahan, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menganggukkan kepalanya pada Donghae. Memberi tanda bahwa ia mengizinkan pemuda bermarga Choi itu untuk masuk kedalam kehidupan seseorang yang paling ia sayangi, Choi Kyuhyun.

**XOXOX**

"Baiklah, tugasmu hari ini sudah selesai. Kirimkan data-datamu lagi besok." Leeteuk menutup sebuah map berwarna biru tua di depannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Pria itu memang sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa senyuman, tawa, bahkan kebahagiaan. Yang ada di dalam kehidupannya kesepian, kehampaan, ketakutan, dan luka. Hidupnya sudah terlalu monoton, bahkan tak berwarna. Hatinya pun semakin hari semakin dingin, karena tak pernah ada kehangatan yang berhasil menyusup kedalamnya.

Kangin, menatap bosnya itu dengan tatapan penuh prihatin. Terkadang ada rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Kangin setiap kali ia menatap kedalam bola mata tajam namun hampa milik Leeteuk. Kangin sangat mengenal tatapan seperti itu, karena dulu, tatapan itu juga pernah ia miliki. Tatapan saat dirinya terpaksa menyerahkan kakaknya―yang seorang penyandang tunarungu― kepada panti sosial.

Jika saja saat itu Kangin memiliki dua pilihan, ia akan lebih memilih merawat kakaknya dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun apa daya, terlahir sebagai yatim piatu dan dibesarkan dalam lingkungan panti asuhan yang begitu kejam, membuat Kangin memutuskan untuk kabur dari panti asuhan yang selama delapan belas tahun merawatnya―meski dengan kekerasan― bersama sang kakak, Kim Jongwoon. Kangin pikir dengan kabur dari panti asuhan akan merubah hidupnya dan Jongwoon, namun dugaannya salah. Hidup sebagai tunawisma dengan seorang penyandang tunarungu, membuat emosi Kangin yang masih labil pun bergolak. Dengan tega, ia menyerahkan―atau lebih tepatnya membuang― Jongwoon kesebuah panti sosial. Saat itu ia menganggap Jongwoon sebagai sebuah beban. Ia hanya ingin bebas, ingin bisa bekerja, namun dengan Jongwoon disisinya, ia tidak akan bisa mencapai semua itu. Dan keputusannya hanya satu, ia harus membuang kakaknya yang penyandang tuna rungu itu ke panti sosial.

"Kangin!" suara keras Leeteuk membuat Kangin terlonjak. "Y…ya? Ada apa sajangnim?"

Leeteuk berdecih, "Sejak tadi aku berkata ini dan itu ternyata kau malah asyik dengan pikiranmu sendiri? Betapa sopannya dirimu ini."

"Maaf sajangnim, saya tidak bermaksud untuk melamun tadi. Namun saya tidak bisa menahan pikiran saya yang melayang kesebuah masa lalu yang suram, saat saya sorot mata anda yang penuh kehampaan."

"Apa maksudmu, hah?! Tidak usah bertele-tele denganku."

"Lupakan saja, sajangnim. Lagipula saya yakin sajangnim tidak akan tertarik dengan apa yang akan saya ucapkan nanti." Leeteuk menggeram kesal mendengar jawaban Kangin. Ia ingin sekali melempar wajah pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap itu dengan vas bunga terdekat, namun sayang, ia tak bisa menemukan vas bunga diruang kerjanya, mengingat ia sangat membenci bunga. "Keluar dari ruanganku!" usir Leeteuk.

Sebuah seringai muncul diwajah Kangin saat ia mendengar Leeteuk mengusirnya. Pemuda tegap itu pun membungkuk pada Leeteuk sebelum ia pergi dari ruang kerja yang terlihat mewah itu.

'Kau benar-benar pribadi yang menarik, Choi Leeteuk. Kita lihat saja, seberapa keras dinding es yang menyelimuti hatimu itu? Aku bersumpah akan menaklukan hatimu, meskipun itu akan memakan waktu selamanya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjadi seperti diriku, di masa lalu.'

'Aku membenci orang sepertimu, Kim Youngwoon! Aku membencimu karena…. Kau dapat memahami dan mengerti perasaanku.'

**T.B.C**

**Hurraaaaay!**

**Akhirnya fanfic ini saya lanjutin!**

***cipok Jomi (baca: Zhoumi)***

**Maaf ya, butuh berabad-abad buat kalian untuk tau lanjutan fanfic ini.**

**Masih adakah yang mau baca fanfic super abal dan super lelet milikku?**

**Ga ada?**

**Yah, pundung deh saya.**

**Well, disini saya mau kasih penjelasan buat beberapa reviewers yang kayaknya masih bingung sama beberapa scene ataupun story-line di fanfic ini.**

**Pertama, ada yang nanya: "sebenernya Changmin itu umurnya sama kan kayak Kyuhyun? Kok dia ga sekolah? Dia kerja ya? Apa gimana?"**

**- udah dijelasan di chapter ini ya kalo Changmin itu putus sekolah. Jadi semenjak orang tuanya meninggal, Changmin langsung berperan sebagai orang tua sekaligus kakak buat Kyuhyun. Makanya dia ga sekolah dan lebih milih kerja.**

**Kedua, ada yang nanya: "ChangKyu tinggalnya Cuma berdua? Lah, ortu-nya Changmin kemana tuh?"**

**- sudah saya jawab. Ortu Changmin itu udah meninggal pas ChangKyu umurnya sebelas tahun. Karena ngerawat dan Menuhin kebutuhan penderita autis (Kyuhyun) itu susah bin sulit binti repot buat anak umur sebelas tahun, makanya saya selipin *halah* Sungmin sebagai malaikat penolong sekaligus malaikat pelindungnya ChangKyu**

**Ketiga, ada yang nanya: "Itu Donghae masih abu-abu deh. ****Dia sebenernya benci atau ngga sih sama Kyu?"**

**- disini sudah terjawab. Dongek itu sebenernya ga pernah benci sama Kyu. Dongek yang tipenya saya jadiin macem ABG labil, Cuma bisa ngikutin arus hidupnya yang mau ga mau terbawa sama doktrin dan perkataan Leeteuk. Jadi selama ini dia sendiri juga ga ngerti kenapa harus benci sama Kyu, padahal sebenernya dia ga benci. Kenapa harus ngelupain Kyu, dll. Dan di chapter ini udah ketauan kalo Dongek itu sayang sama Kyu.**

**Keempat, ada yang nanya: "Kangin pernah ngebuang kakaknya? Wah, siapa tuh kakaknya? Yesung ya?"**

**- DING DONG! ANDA BENAR! Yang pernah ngebuang kakaknya yang penyandang cacat (tunarungu: alias tuli. ****Dan gara2 dia tuli, dia ga bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik sama orang, sampai2 bisa dianggap sebagai orang bodoh). Dan ketebak juga siapa yang jadi kakaknya Kangin dan apa alasan Kangin ngebuang abang Ncung. Hohoho**

**OKEH SISTAH!**

**Semua sudah saya beberin.**

**Jadi, saya sudah lelah…**

***tewas dipelukan Changmin*OHOK***

**MIND TO LEAVE ME SOME REVIEW?**

**But, PLEASE BE POLITE!**


End file.
